50 sombras de herondale
by flor herondale
Summary: vasada en la trilogia 50 sombras de grey. el empresario jace herondale conoce a la intrigante y hermosa clarissa fairchil que estudia artes. de esta relacion que resultado tendrea, primer capitulo sinopsis, clasificacion M despues del capitulo 9. aproximadamente 26 capitulos voy a escribir y si les gusta continuares los otros libros de la saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como todos saben mi nombres es flor. Esta es una historia basada en el libro 50 sombras de grey, entonces va a ser erótica, romántica y dramática pero la diferencia que hay con el libro es que este estará basado en los personajes de los instrumento mortales (Jace Clary, isabelle, simón, etc.). Y por naturaleza va a tener lemon, aproximadamente 30 capítulos o más entonces comencemos con los personajes.**

**Christian Grey/ Jace Herondale**

**Anastasia Steele/ Clarissa Fairchild**

**Katherine Kavanagh/ Isabelle Lightwood**

**Eliot Grey/ Simon Lewis**

**Mia Grey/ Maia Roberts **

**Ethan Kavanagh/ Jordan Kyle**

**Ray Steele/ Lucas Garraway **

**Madre de Ana/ Jocelyn Fairchild**

**Y proximamente iré viendo.**

Sinopsis

Cuando la estudiante de artes clarissa Fairchild es obligada a entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Jace Herondale para la revista de la escuela, ella lo encuentra atractivo, enigmático e intimidante , convenida que su entrevista salió mal, intenta sacar a herondale de su mente, hasta que aparece en tienda donde trabaja en tiempo parcial.

La mundana e inocente Clary, se sorprende al notar que ella quiere a este hombre, y cuando él le advierte que se mantenga alejada, solo aumenta su desesperación por estar cerca de él. Incapaz de resistirse a la belleza, ingenio y espíritu de Clary, el admite que la desea, pero en sus propios términos.

Impresionada pero emocionada por los singulares gustos eróticos de herondale, Clary duda.

Por todas las trampas de éxito- su negocio multifusional, su gran riqueza, su amada familia adoptiva-, herondale es un hombre atormentado por demonios de su infancia y consumado por la necesidad de controlar. Cuando la pareja se embarca en una relación apasionada, física y atrevida, Clary aprende más de sus propios deseos, como también Jace herondale escondido del escrutinio público.

¿Puede su relación transen de la pasión física? ¿Clary se encontrara sometiéndose al auto indulgente maestro? Y si lo hace, ¿seguirá amando a lo que encuentre?

Erótica, divertida y conmovedora, la trilogía 50 sombras de herondale.

**Aclaración: no va tanto como los libros.**

**Díganme si quiere que continúe y por favor no lean si no le gusta lo lemon.**

**Flor-**


	2. la entrevista

**Hola es el primer capítulo oficial. **

**Descargo toda la responsabilidad**: **recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a cassandra Clare, y los derechos a E.L. JAMES.**

**El nombre que lleva esta es: la entrevista**

**Canción de la historia no del capitulo: aléjate de mi- camila.**

Frunzo el ceño con frustración hacia mí misma frente al espejo. Maldito sea mi cabello, sencillamente no se comporta y maldita sea Isabelle Lightwood por estar enferma y someterme a esta terrible experiencia. Debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales, que son la próxima semana, sin embargo, aquí estoy, intentando cepillar mi cabello para que luzca controlado. _No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado_. Recitando este mantra varias veces, intento, una vez más, tenerlo bajo control con el cepillo. Pongo los ojos en blanco con exasperación, y miro a la pálida chica con cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes esmeralda demasiado grandes para su rostro devolviéndome la mirada, y me rindo. Mi única opción es dominar mi caprichoso cabello con una cola de caballo y esperar que luzca semipresentable.

Izzy es mi compañera de habitación y ha elegido el día de hoy, de todos los días posibles, para sucumbir a la gripe. Por lo tanto, no puede asistir a la entrevista que había quedado de hacer, con algún magnate mega-industrial del que jamás he oído hablar, para el periódico escolar. Así que me he ofrecido voluntaria. Tengo exámenes finales con los que quemarme las pestañas, un ensayo que terminar, y se supone que vaya a trabajar esta tarde, pero no, hoy tengo que conducir doscientos sesenta y cinco kilómetros hacia el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático Gerente General de Herondale Enterprises Holdings Inc. Como un excepcional empresario, y muy importante benefactor de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente precioso —mucho más precioso que el mío— pero le ha concedido una entrevista a Izzy. Una verdadera oportunidad, me dice ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extracurriculares. Izzy está acurrucada en el sofá, en la sala.

—Clary, lo lamento. Me tomó nueve meses conseguir esta entrevista. Tomará otros seis meses volver a programarla, y ambas nos habremos graduado para entonces. Como editora, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por favor —me ruega Izzy con su áspera y adolorida voz. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma, se ve pícara y hermosa, con el cabello negro azabache en su lugar y los ojos marrones oscuros brillantes, aunque ahora estén rojos y llorosos. Ignoro mi punzada de simpatía inoportuna.

—Por supuesto que iré, Izzy. Deberías regresar a la cama. ¿Quieres algo de Nyquil o Tylenol?

—Nyquil, por favor. Aquí están las preguntas y mi mini grabadora. Sólo presiona "Grabar" aquí. Haz notas, lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro, intentando y fallando en suprimir mi creciente pánico.

—Las preguntas te ayudarán. Ve. Es un largo camino. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—De acuerdo, me voy. Regresa a la cama. Te hice algo de sopa para que calientes más tarde. —La miro fijamente, con cariño. Sólo por ti, Izzy, haría esto.

—Lo haré. Buena suerte. Y gracias, Clary… como de costumbre, eres mi salvavidas. Recogiendo mi cartera, le sonrío irónicamente, luego salgo directo al auto. No puedo creer que haya dejado a Izzy convencerme de esto. Pero entonces Izzy puede convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Será una periodista excepcional. Es elocuente, fuerte, persuasiva, argumentativa, hermosa… y es mi amiga más, más querida.

Los caminos están despejados cuando salgo de Vancouver, WA1, hacia Brooklyn y la I-52. Es temprano, y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos de la tarde.

Afortunadamente, Izzy me ha prestado su Mercedes CLK deportivo. No estoy segura de que Wanda, mi Viejo VW Beetle, conseguiría hacer el trayecto a tiempo. Oh, conducir el Merc3 es divertido, y los kilómetros se desvanecen cuando piso el acelerador al máximo.

Mi destino son las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional del Sr. Herondale. Es un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, con cristales curvados y acero, una fantasía arquitectónica utilitaria, con las palabras "Herondale House" escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras de vidrio. Faltan quince minutos para las dos cuando llego, enormemente aliviada de no llegar tarde mientras camino hacia el enorme —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca.

Detrás del sólido escritorio de arenisca, una muy atractiva y bien arreglada morena me sonríe amablemente. Está usando la chaqueta grisácea y camisa blanca más nítidas que alguna vez he visto. Se ve inmaculada.

—Estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Herondale. Soy Clarissa Fairchild representando a Isabelle lightwood.

—Discúlpeme por un momento, Srta. Fairchild. —Ella enarca una ceja ligeramente mientras espero tímidamente en frente suyo. Estoy empezando a desear haber pedido prestado uno de los blazer formales de Izzy en lugar de usar mi chaqueta azul marino.

He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto mi única falda, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un suéter azul. Para mí, esto es inteligente. Pongo una de las hebras de mi cabello tras mi oreja mientras pretendo que ella no me intimida.

—Se espera a la Srta. Lightwood. Firme aquí por favor, Srta. Fairchild. Use el último ascensor a la derecha, presione el piso número veinte. —Me sonríe amablemente, divertida sin duda, mientras firmo.

Me entrega un pase de seguridad que tiene la palabra "VISITANTE" estampada muy firmemente en el frente. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla. Sin duda es obvio que sólo estoy de visita. No encajo aquí, en absoluto. Nada cambia, suspiro para mis adentros. Agradeciéndole, camino hacia la zona de ascensores más allá de los dos hombres de seguridad que están mucho más inteligentemente vestidos que yo con sus trajes negros bien confeccionados. El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad al límite hacia el piso número veinte. Las puertas se abren y estoy en otro gran vestíbulo, de nuevo, de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca. Me veo frente a otro escritorio de arenisca y otra joven morena vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro, se levanta para saludarme. —Señorita Fairchild, ¿podría esperar aquí, por favor? —Señala a una zona de espera con sillas de cuero blanco.

Detrás de las sillas de cuero hay una espaciosa sala de reuniones con paredes de vidrio y una mesa de madera oscura igualmente espaciosa, rodeada con al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá de ellas, hay una ventana que va desde el piso hasta el techo con una vista del cielo de Seattle que deja ver toda la ciudad hacia el Sound4

. Es una vista sorprendente y estoy momentáneamente paralizada por ella. Wow. Me siento, rebusco las preguntas en mi cartera y las reviso, maldiciendo para mis adentros a Izzy por no darme una corta biografía. No sé nada de este hombre al que estoy a punto de entrevistar. Él podría tener noventa o treinta años. La incertidumbre es mortificante y mis nervios vuelven a la superficie, poniéndome inquieta. Nunca he estado cómoda con las entrevistas cara a cara, prefiero el anonimato de una discusión Para ser honesta, prefiero mi propia compañía, leyendo una clásica novela británica, acurrucada en una silla en la biblioteca del campus. No sentada y retorciéndome nerviosamente en un colosal edificio de cristal y piedra.

Pongo los ojos en blanco para mí misma. Cálmate, Fairchild. Juzgando por el edificio, que es demasiado frío y moderno, presumo que Herondale está en sus cuarenta: delgado, bronceado y moreno para encajar con el resto del personal.

Otra elegante morena impecablemente vestida sale de una gran puerta a la derecha. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con todas las morenas inmaculadas? Esto parece Stepford5

. Respirando hondo, me pongo de pie.

— ¿Señorita Fairchild? —pregunta la última morena.

—Sí —grazno, y me aclaro la garganta—. Sí. —Eso sonó más seguro.

—El Sr. Herondale la verá en un momento. ¿Puedo tomar su chaqueta?

—Oh, por favor. —Lucho para quitarme la chaqueta.

— ¿Le han ofrecido algún refresco?

—Um… no. —Oh, Dios, ¿la Morena Número Uno está en problemas?

La Morena Número Dos frunce el ceño y le da una mirada a la joven mujer detrás del escritorio.

— ¿Le gustaría té, café, agua? —pregunta, volviendo su atención nuevamente a mí.

—Un vaso de agua. Gracias —murmuro.

—Olivia, por favor tráele a la Srta. Fairchild un vaso de agua. —Su voz es severa. Olivia se levanta inmediatamente y se escabulle tras una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Mis disculpas, Srta. Fairchild, Olivia es nuestra nueva interna. Por favor, siéntese. El Sr. Herondale la verá en cinco minutos.

Olivia regresa con un vaso de agua helada.

—Aquí tiene, Srta. Fairchild.

—Gracias.

La Morena Número Dos camina hacia el gran escritorio, sus tacones haciendo eco en el

Piso de arenisca. Se sienta y ambas continúan con su trabajo.

Tal vez el Sr. Herondale insiste en que todas sus empleadas sean morenas. Me estoy preguntando ociosamente si eso es legal, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre y un hombre afroamericano alto, atractivo, elegantemente vestido y con cortas rastas sale.

Definitivamente me he puesto la ropa equivocada. Él se da la vuelta y dice a través de la puerta: —Golf, esta semana, Herondale.

No escucho la respuesta. Él se da la vuelta, me ve, y sonríe, sus oscuros ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. Olivia ha saltado de su silla y llamado el ascensor. Parece lucirse al saltar de su asiento. ¡Está más nerviosa que yo!

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice él mientras sale por la puerta deslizante.

—El Sr. Herondale la verá ahora, Srta. Fairchild. Puede pasar —dice la Morena Número Dos.

Me pongo de pie temblorosamente, intentando suprimir mis nervios. Recogiendo mi cartera, abandono mi vaso de agua y me abro paso hacia la puerta parcialmente abierta.

—No necesita tocar, sólo entre. —Ella sonríe amablemente.

Empujo la puerta para abrirla y entro a trompicones, tropezándome con mis propios pies y cayendo de cabeza dentro de la oficina.

¡Mierda, yo y mis dos pies izquierdos! Estoy sobre manos y rodillas en el umbral de la oficina del Sr. Herondale y amables manos están rodeándome, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Estoy tan avergonzada, maldita sea mi torpeza. Tengo que armarme de valor para levantar la mirada. Dios mío, él es tan joven.

—Señorita lightwood. —Extiende una mano con largos dedos hacia mí una vez estoy de pie—. Soy Jace Herondale. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le gustaría sentarse?

Tan joven… y atractivo, muy atractivo. Es alto, está vestido con un fino traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra, rebelde cabello rubio e intensos y brillantes ojos dorados que me observan sagazmente. Me toma un momento encontrar mi voz.

—Um… de hecho… —murmuro. Si este tipo está en sus treinta entonces estoy completamente sorprendida. Aturdida, pongo mi mano en la suya y nos damos un apretón. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un raro y excitante hormigueo recorriéndome. Aparto mi mano apresuradamente, avergonzada. Debe ser la estática.

Parpadeo rápidamente, mis pestañas igualando el ritmo de mi corazón—. La Srta. Lightwood está indispuesta, así que me envió a mí. Espero que no le moleste, Sr. Herondale.

— ¿Y usted es? —Su voz es cálida, posiblemente divertida, pero es difícil saberlo por lo impasible de su expresión. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero más que eso, cortés.

—Clarissa Fairchild. Estoy estudiando artes con Izzy, um… isabelle… um… la Srta. Lightwood, en la Washington State.

—Ya veo —dice simplemente. Creo que veo el fantasma de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

— ¿Le gustaría tomar asiento? —Me señala el sofá de cuero blanco con forma de "L".

Su oficina es demasiado grande para sólo un hombre. Frente a las ventanas que van desde el piso hasta el techo, hay un enorme escritorio moderno de madera oscura en el que seis personas podrían comer cómodamente. Hace juego con la mesa de café junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco: el techo, los pisos y las paredes, excepto aquella junto a la puerta en la que cuelga un mosaico de pequeñas pinturas, treinta y seis de ellas arregladas formando un cuadrado. Son exquisitas, una serie de objetos mundanos y olvidados pintados con detalles tan preciosos que lucen como fotografías. Puestas juntas, son impresionantes.

—Un artista local. Trouton —dice Herondale cuando atrapa mi mirada.

—Son adorables. Elevan lo ordinario hasta lo extraordinario —murmuro, distraída por él y por las pinturas. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me observa atentamente.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Srta. Fairchild —responde, su voz es suave y por alguna razón inexplicable, me encuentro a mí misma sonrojándome. Fuera de las pinturas, el resto de la oficina es fría, limpia y clínica. Me pregunto si eso refleja la personalidad del Adonis que se hunde con gracia en una de las sillas de cuero blanco frente a mí. Sacudo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que toman mis pensamientos, y recupero las preguntas de Izzy de mi cartera. Después, pongo la mini grabadora y soy tan torpe, que la dejo caer dos veces en la mesa de café enfrente de mí.

El Sr. Herondale no dice nada, esperando pacientemente —espero— mientras yo me avergüenzo y me pongo más nerviosa. Cuando me armo de valor para mirarlo, él me está observando, una mano relajada contra su regazo y la otra ahuecando su barbilla, deslizando su largo dedo índice a través de sus labios. Creo que está intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —tartamudeo—. No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, Srta. Fairchild —dice él.

— ¿Le molesta si grabo sus respuestas

—Después de que se ha tomado tantas molestias poniendo la grabadora, ¿me pregunta ahora?

Me sonrojo. ¿Se está burlando? Eso espero. Parpadeo hacia él, insegura de qué decir, y creo que le doy lástima porque cede. —No, no me molesta.

— Izzy, quiero decir, la Srta. Lightwood, ¿le explicó para qué era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para que aparezca en la publicación de la graduación del periódico escolar dado que seré quien confiera los diplomas en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

¡Oh! Estas son noticias nuevas para mí y estoy temporalmente preocupada por el pensamiento de que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —de acuerdo, quizá seis años o algo así, y bien, mega exitoso, pero aun así— va a entregarme mi diploma. Frunzo el ceño, trayendo mi caprichosa atención de vuelta a la tarea que tengo en mano.

—Bien. —Trago nerviosamente—. Tengo algunas preguntas, Sr. Herondale. —Acomodo un mechón rebelde de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

—Pensé que las tendría —dice, inexpresivo. Se está riendo de mí. Mis mejillas se calientan al darme cuenta de eso, me enderezo y cuadro los hombros en un intento de verme más alta e intimidante. Presionando el botón de grabación en la grabadora, intento lucir profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber acumulado un imperio así. ¿A qué le debe su éxito?. Lo miro. Su sonrisa es triste, pero luce vagamente decepcionado.

—Los negocios son siempre sobre las personas, Srta. Fairchild, y soy muy bueno juzgándolas. Sé qué las enoja, qué las hace prosperar y qué no, qué las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Doy empleo a un equipo excepcional y los recompenso bien. —Hace una pausa y fija una mirada dorada en mí—. Mi creencia es conseguir el éxito en cualquier plan que uno tenga, para convertirse uno mismo en el maestro de dicho plan, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada detalle. Trabajo duro, muy duro para hacer eso. Tomo decisiones basadas en la lógica y los hechos. Tengo un instinto natural que puede descubrir y nutrir una buena y sólida idea y a buenas personas. La línea final siempre está reducida a las buenas personas.

—Quizá sólo tiene suerte. —Esto no está en la lista de Izzy, pero él es tan arrogante.

Sus ojos destellan momentáneamente, sorprendidos.

—No me adhiero a la suerte o a la oportunidad, Srta. Fairchild. Entre más duro trabajo más suerte parezco tener. Realmente se trata de tener a las personas correctas en su equipo y dirigir sus energías adecuadamente. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo

"El crecimiento y el desarrollo de las personas es la tarea más importante del liderazgo".

—Suena como un controlador. —Las palabras están fuera de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

—Oh, practico el control en todas las cosas, Srta. Fairchild —dice sin un rastro de humor en su sonrisa. Lo miro, y él sostiene mí mirada firmemente, imperturbable. Mi pulso se acelera, y mi cara se sonroja de nuevo. ¿Por qué tiene un efecto tan desconcertante en mí? ¿Su abrumadora y atractiva apariencia quizás? ¿La forma en que me mira? ¿La forma en que frota suavemente su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior? Me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso.

—Además, se adquiere un inmenso poder asegurándote a ti mismo en tus fantasías

Secretas que naciste para controlar las cosas —continúa, su voz suave.

— ¿Siente que tiene un inmenso poder? —Controlador.

—Empleo a alrededor de cuarenta mil personas, Srta. Fairchild. Eso me da un cierto sentido de responsabilidad… poder, si así prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no estaba interesado en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y vendo todo, veinte mil personas lucharían para realizar los pagos de su hipoteca después de aproximadamente un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Estoy pasmada por su falta de humildad.

— ¿Y no tiene un comité ante el que responder? —pregunto, disgustada.

—Soy el dueño de mi compañía. No tengo que responder ante un comité. —Levanta una ceja hacia mí. Me sonrojo. Por supuesto, sabría esto si hubiera hecho algo de investigación. Pero Dios, es tan arrogante. Cambio de enfoque.

— ¿Y tiene intereses fuera de su trabajo?

—Tengo intereses variados, Srta. Fairchild. —El fantasma de una sonrisa llega a sus labios—. Muy variados. —Y por alguna razón, estoy confundida y acalorada por su firme mirada. Sus ojos están encendidos con algún pensamiento impío.

—Pero si trabaja tan duramente, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

— ¿Relajarme? —Sonríe, revelando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Dejo de respirar.

Realmente es guapo. Nadie debería ser así de atractivo.

—Bueno, para "relajarme" como usted dice, navego, vuelo, disfruto de varias actividades físicas. —Se mueve en su silla—. Soy un hombre muy rico, Srta. Fairchild, y tengo caros e interesantes pasatiempos.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Izzy, queriendo salir de este tema.

—Usted invierte en el sector manufacturero. ¿Por qué en ese específicamente? —pregunto. ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir cosas. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan, qué hace que se muevan, cómo construirlas y desmontarlas. Y adoro los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Eso suena como su corazón hablando en lugar de la lógica y los hechos.

Su boca hace una mueca y me mira, evaluándome.

—Posiblemente. Aunque hay gente que diría que no tengo corazón.

— ¿Por qué dirían eso?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? —Y me arrepiento de la pregunta tan pronto como la digo. No está en la lista de Izzy.

—Soy una persona muy privada, Srta. Fairchild. Hago mucho para proteger mi privacidad. No suelo dar entrevistas —termina.

— ¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en hacer ésta?

—Porque soy benefactor de la Universidad, y a pesar de los intentos, no pude conseguir que la Srta. Lightwood me dejara en paz. Acosó y acosó a mi gente de RRPP, y admiro esa clase de tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que Izzy puede ser. Ese es el por qué estoy sentada aquí retorciéndome incómodamente bajo su penetrante mirada cuando debería estar estudiando para los exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnologías de cultivo. ¿Por qué está interesado en esta área?

—No podemos comer dinero, Srta. Fairchild, y hay demasiada gente en este planeta que no tienen suficiente para comer.

—Eso suena muy filantrópico. ¿Es algo por lo que se siente apasionado? ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, muy evasivo.

—Es un negocio astuto —murmura, aunque creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido… ¿alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No puedo ver los beneficios financieros de esto, sólo la integridad del ideal. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confusa por su actitud.

— ¿Tiene una filosofía? Si la tiene, ¿cuál es?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizás un principio rector, el de Carnegie: "El hombre que adquiere la habilidad para asumir plena posesión de su mente puede tomar posesión de todo lo demás a lo que tiene derecho." Soy muy singular, tenaz. Me gusta el control: de mí mismo y de aquellos a mí alrededor.

— ¿Así que quiere poseer cosas? —Eres un controlador.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en pocas palabras, lo hago.

—Suena como el consumidor final.

—Lo soy. —Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. De nuevo esto no concuerda con alguien que quiere alimentar al mundo, por lo que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero estoy absolutamente desconcertada en cuanto a lo qué es. Trago saliva. La temperatura en la habitación está elevándose, o tal vez soy sólo yo. Sólo quiero que esta entrevista termine. Seguramente Izzy tiene suficiente material ahora, ¿no? Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Usted fue adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que eso afectó su forma de ser? —Oh, esto es personal. Lo miro, esperando que no esté ofendido. Frunce el ceño.

—No tengo modo de saberlo.

Mi interés se ha despertado.

— ¿Qué edad tenía cuando fue adoptado?

—Ese es un material de registro público, Srta. Fairchild. —Su tono es severo. Me sonrojo, de nuevo. Mierda. Sí, por supuesto: si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, habría hecho alguna investigación. Avanzo rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo.

—Esa no es una pregunta. —Es seco.

—Lo siento. —Me retuerzo, y él me hace sentir como si fuera una niña perdida. Lo intento de nuevo—. ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo?

—Tengo una familia. Tengo un hermano, una hermana y dos padres cariñosos. No estoy interesado en extender mi familia más allá de eso.

— ¿Es usted gay, señor Herondale?

Inhala fuertemente, y me avergüenzo, mortificada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no empleé alguna clase de filtro antes de leer esto directamente? ¿Cómo puedo decirle que sólo estoy leyendo las preguntas? ¡Maldita sea Izzy y su curiosidad!

—No Clarissa, no lo soy. —Eleva las cejas, un brillo frío en sus ojos. No parece

Contento.

—Pido disculpas. Está umm… escrito aquí. —Es la primera vez que ha dicho mi nombre. Mi pulso se acelera, y mis mejillas están ardiendo otra vez. Nerviosa, pongo mi cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Estas no son sus propias preguntas? .La sangre se drena de mi cabeza. Oh no.

—Esto… no. Izzy, la Srta. Lightwood, compiló las preguntas.

— ¿Son compañeras en el periódico estudiantil? —Oh mierda. No tengo nada que ver con el periódico estudiantil. Es su actividad extracurricular, no la mía. Mi cara está en llamas.

—No. Es mi compañera de habitación.

Se frota el mentón en silenciosa deliberación, sus ojos dorados evaluándome.

— ¿Te ofreciste voluntaria para hacer esta entrevista? —pregunta, su voz mortalmente tranquila.

Espera, ¿quién se supone que está entrevistando a quién? Sus ojos me queman, y estoy obligada a contestar la verdad.

—Estaba obligada. Ella no está bien. —Mi voz es débil y apenada.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta, y la Morena Número Dos entra.

—Señor Herondale, perdóneme por interrumpir, pero su siguiente reunión es en dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado aquí, Andrea. Por favor cancela mi siguiente reunión.

Andrea duda, mirándolo. Parece perdida. Él vuelve la cabeza lentamente para hacerle frente y levanta las cejas. Ella se ruboriza de un color rosa brillante. Oh bien. No soy sólo yo.

—Muy bien, Sr. Herondale —murmura, luego sale. Él frunce el ceño, y vuelve su atención de nuevo hacia mí.

— ¿Dónde estábamos?, Srta. Fairchild

Oh, estamos de vuelta al "Srta. Fairchild" ahora.

—Por favor no permita que lo interrumpa.

—Quiero saber acerca de usted. Creo que es lo justo. —Sus ojos dorados están encendidos con curiosidad. Doble mierda. ¿Adónde va con esto? Sitúa los codos en los brazos de la silla y junta los dedos frente a su boca. Su boca… distrae mucho. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —digo, sonrojándome otra vez.

— ¿Cuáles son sus planes después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros, confundida por su interés. Venir a Seattle con Izzy, encontrar un lugar, encontrar trabajo. Realmente no he pensado más allá de mis exámenes finales.

—No he hecho planes, Sr. Herondale. Sólo necesito superar mis exámenes finales. —Para los cuales debería estar estudiando ahora en lugar de estar sentada en tú grandiosa, ostentosa y estéril oficina, sintiéndome incómoda bajo tu penetrante mirada.

—Llevamos a cabo un programa de pasantías excelente aquí —dice tranquilamente.

Levanto las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Está ofreciéndome un trabajo?

—Oh. Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro, completamente confundida—. Aunque no estoy segura de encajar aquí. —Oh no. Estoy reflexionando en voz alta otra vez.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? —Ladea su cabeza a un lado, intrigado, un indicio de sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —Soy descoordinada, desaliñada, y no soy morena.

—No para mí —murmura. Su mirada es intensa, todo el humor se ha ido, y extraños músculos en lo profundo de mi vientre se aprietan de pronto. Aparto los ojos de su mirada.

— ¿Quiere que le enseñe los alrededores? —pregunta.

—Estoy segura de que está demasiado ocupado, Sr. Herondale, y tengo que hacer un largo viaje en coche.

— ¿Está conduciendo de vuelta a la WSU6 en Vancouver? —Suena sorprendido, preocupado incluso. Mira hacia fuera por la ventana. Ha comenzado a llover—. Bueno, es mejor que conduzca con cuidado. —Su tono es duro, autoritario. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse?—. ¿Ha conseguido todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí señor —respondo, guardando la grabadora en mi cartera. Sus ojos se estrechan especulativamente.

—Gracias por la entrevista, Sr. Herondale.

—El placer ha sido todo mío —dice, educado como siempre.

Cuando me levanto, él se levanta y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Srta. Fairchild. —Y suena como un desafío, o una amenaza, no estoy segura de qué. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo vamos a encontrarnos otra vez? Sacudo su mano una vez más, asombrada de que esa extraña energía entre nosotros siga ahí. Deben ser mis nervios.

—Sr. Herondale. —Asiento hacia él. Moviéndose con una ágil elegancia atlética hacia la puerta, la abre de par en par.

—Sólo asegurándome de que llegue a la puerta, Srta. Fairchild. —Me brinda una pequeña sonrisa. Obviamente se está refiriendo a mi anterior poco elegante entrada a su oficina.

Me sonrojo.

—Eso es muy considerado, Sr. Herondale —digo bruscamente, y su sonrisa se ensancha. Me alegro de que me encuentres entretenida, frunzo el ceño interiormente, caminando hacia el vestíbulo. Estoy sorprendida cuando me sigue fuera. Andrea y Olivia alzan la vista, igualmente sorprendidas.

— ¿Tiene un abrigo? —pregunta Herondale.

—Sí. —Olivia se levanta de un salto y recupera mi chaqueta, la cual le es arrebatada por Herondale antes de que pueda entregármela. La sostiene y, sintiéndome ridículamente tímida, me encojo dentro de ella. Herondale sitúa sus manos por un momento en mis hombros. Jadeo ante el contacto. Si nota mi reacción, no dice nada. Su largo dedo índice presiona el botón convocando el ascensor, y permanecemos de pie esperando… torpemente por mi parte, fríamente dueño de sí mismo por la suya. Las puertas se abren, y me apresuro a entrar desesperada por escapar. Realmente necesito salir de aquí.

Cuando me vuelvo para mirarlo, está inclinado contra la puerta junto al ascensor con una mano en la pared. Realmente es muy, muy atractivo. Es una distracción. Sus ardientes ojos dorados me miran.

—Clarissa —dice como despedida.

—Jace —respondo. Y gracias a Dios, las puertas se cierran.

**Espero que le haya gustado hasta la próxima.**

**Flor-**


	3. la entrevista

**Este es el capitulo tres de nombre: ¿una cita?**

Izzy está feliz.

—Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo en Clayton? —Su curiosidad exuda a través del teléfono. Estoy en el fondo de la sala de archivo, tratando de mantener mi voz casual.

—Estaba en la zona.

—Creo que es una enorme coincidencia, Clary. ¿No crees que estaba allí para verte? —especula. Mi corazón se tambalea ante la perspectiva, pero es una alegría efímera. La aburrida y decepcionante realidad es que él estaba allí por negocios.

—Estaba visitando la división de agricultura de la WSU. Está financiando una investigación —murmuro.

—Oh, sí. Le está dando al departamento 2.5 millones de dólares.

Wow.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Clary, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre él. Es mi trabajo saber esto.

—Bueno, Carla Bernstein, no te vuelvas loca. Entonces, ¿quieres estas fotos?

—Por supuesto que sí. La pregunta es, ¿quién va a hacerlo y dónde?

—Podríamos preguntarle a él en dónde. Dice que se va a quedar en la zona.

— ¿Puedes comunicarte con él?

—Tengo su número de teléfono celular.

Izzy jadea.

—El soltero más rico, difícil de alcanzar y enigmático en el estado de Washington, simplemente te dio su número de teléfono celular.

—Eh... sí.

— ¡Clary! Le gustas. Sin lugar a dudas. —Su tono es enfático.

—Izzy, está tratando de ser amable. —Pero a medida que digo las palabras, me doy cuenta de que no es cierto… Jace Herondale no es amable. Educado, tal vez. Y una pequeña voz me susurra: tal vez Izzy tiene razón. Mi cuero cabelludo se eriza ante la idea de que quizás, sólo quizás, tal vez le guste. Después de todo, dijo que se alegraba de que Izzy no hiciera la entrevista. Me abrazo con silenciosa alegría, balanceándome de lado a lado, considerando por un breve momento con la posibilidad de que tal vez yo podría gustarle. Izzy me trae de nuevo a la actualidad.

—No sé a quién vamos a llevar para hacer la toma. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Está en su casa en Idaho Falls por el fin de semana. Se va a molestar por perder la oportunidad de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios líderes de América

—Hmm... ¿Qué hay de Matt?

— ¡Buena idea! Pregúntale, él haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Herondale y averigua dónde nos quiere. —Izzy es irritantemente arrogante respecto a Matt.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo.

— ¿A quién, a Matt? —se burla Izzy.

—No, a Herondale.

—Clary, tú eres la que tiene la relación.

— ¿Relación? —Chillo, alzando mi voz unas cuantas octavas—. Apenas lo conozco.

—Por lo menos lo conociste —dice con amargura—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Clary, sólo llámalo —dice y cuelga. Es tan mandona a veces. Le frunzo el ceño a mi celular y le saco la lengua. Apenas estoy dejándole un mensaje a Matt cuando Eric entra en el almacén buscando papel de lija.

—Estamos un poco ocupados allí, Clary —dice sin acritud.

—Sí, bueno, lo siento —murmuro, volviendo a salir.

—Así que, ¿cómo es que conoces a Jace Herondale? —La voz indiferente de Eric es poco convincentemente

—Tuve que hacerle una entrevista para nuestro periódico estudiantil. Izzy no estaba bien. —Me encojo de hombros, tratando de sonar casual pero no lo hago mejor que él.

—Jace Herondale en Clayton. Imagínate —resopla Eric, asombrado. Sacude la cabeza como para despejarse—. De todos modos, ¿quieres ir por un trago o algo esta noche?

Cada vez que está en casa me invita a salir y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual.

Nunca he considerado una buena idea tener una cita con el hermano del jefe, además, Eric es lindo en ese estilo de Chico-Americano-hijo de vecino, pero no es un héroe literario, ni con un mínimo esfuerzo de imaginación. ¿Lo es Herondale?, me pregunta mi subconsciente, con su ceja simbólicamente levantada. Le doy una palmada para que se calle.

— ¿No tienes una cena familiar o algo debido a tu hermano?

—Eso es mañana.

—Quizás en otra ocasión, Eric. Tengo que estudiar esta noche. Tengo mis exámenes finales la próxima semana.

—Clary, uno de estos días, dirás que sí —dice sonriendo, mientras escapo hacia la sala de ventas.

—Yo hago fotos de lugares Clary, no de personas —se queja Matt.

—Matt, ¿por favor? —le ruego. Tomando mi celular, paseo por la sala de nuestro apartamento, deteniéndome frente a la ventana a mirar la pálida luz del atardecer.

—Dame ese teléfono. —Izzy me quita el teléfono, sacudiendo su sedoso cabello negro azabache por encima del hombro—. Escucha, Matt Rodríguez, si quieres que nuestro periódico cubra la entrada de tu show, tomarás esta foto para nosotros mañana ¿Capiche? —Izzy puede ser increíblemente difícil.

—Bien. Clary volverá a llamar con la dirección y la hora. Nos vemos mañana. —Cierra la tapa de mi teléfono—. Arreglado. Todo lo que necesitamos hacer ahora es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo. —Sostiene el teléfono frente a mí. Mi estómago gira—. Llama a Herondale, ¡ahora!

Le frunzo el ceño y busco en mi bolsillo su tarjeta. Tomo una respiración profunda, estabilizante y con los dedos temblorosos, marco el número.

Él responde al segundo timbre. Su tono es contenido, tranquilo y frío.

—Herondale.

—Eh... ¿Sr. Herondale? Es Clarissa Fairchild. —No reconozco mi propia voz, estoy tan nerviosa. Hay una breve pausa. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Fairchild. Qué bueno saber de usted. —Su voz ha cambiado. Se sorprende, creo y suena tan cálido... incluso seductor. Mi respiración se entrecorta y suspiro. Soy consciente de que de repente Isabelle Lightwood me está mirando con la boca abierta y me lanzo hacia la cocina para evitar su escrutinio no deseado.

—Eh… nos gustaría seguir adelante con la sesión de fotos para el artículo. —Respira,

_Clary, respira_. Mis pulmones se arrastran en una respiración apresurada—. Mañana, si eso está bien. ¿Dónde sería conveniente para usted, señor?

Casi puedo escuchar su sonrisa de esfinge a través del teléfono.

—Me quedo en el Heathman de Portland. Digamos, ¿a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Bueno, nos vemos allí. —Estoy toda efusiva y entrecortada… como un niño, no como una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber legalmente en el Estado de Washington.

—Estaré esperándolo, señorita Fairchild. —Me imagino el brillo perverso en sus ojos dorados. ¿Cómo hace para que cuatro pequeñas palabras contengan tantas tentadoras promesas? Cuelgo. Izzy está en la cocina y me observa con una mirada de consternación total y absoluta en su rostro.

—Clarissa Adele Fairchild. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te he visto o escuchado tan, tan... afectada por nadie. En realidad estás ruborizada.

—Oh, Izzy, tú sabes que me sonrojo todo el tiempo. Es un riesgo laboral conmigo. No seas ridícula —le suelto. Parpadea, mirándome con sorpresa —muy rara vez saco mis juguetes del coche— y me arrepiento brevemente—. Sólo lo encuentro... intimidante, eso es todo.

—Heathman, figúrate —murmura Izzy—. Voy a llamar al manager para negociar un espacio para la toma.

—Haré la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar. —No puedo ocultar mi irritación con ella mientras abro uno de los armarios para hacer la cena. Estoy intranquila esa noche, dando vueltas y vueltas. Soñando con ojos dorados llenos de humo, overoles, piernas largas, dedos largos y oscuros, oscuros sitios inexplorados. Me levanto dos veces en la noche, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza. Oh, voy a lucir hermosa mañana durmiendo tan poco, me regaño. Golpeo mi almohada y trato de dormir.

El Heathman está situado en el corazón del centro de Portland. Su impresionante edificio de piedra marrón se terminó justo a tiempo para la ruptura de finales de 1920.

Matt, Travis y yo estamos viajando en mi escarabajo e Izzy está en su CLK, ya que no caben todos en mi coche. Travis es el amigo de Matt y su ayudante, está aquí para ayudar con la iluminación. Izzy ha logrado conseguir que nos permitan usar una habitación en el Heathman sin costo alguno por la mañana a cambio de un crédito en el artículo. Cuando ella explica en la recepción que estamos aquí para fotografiar al Gerente General Jace Herondale, instantáneamente nos suben a una suite. Una de tamaño regular, sin embargo, ya que al parecer el Sr. Herondale está ocupando la más grande del edificio.

Un ejecutivo de marketing nos muestra la suite… es terriblemente joven y está muy nervioso por alguna razón. Sospecho que es la belleza de Izzy y su forma autoritaria lo que lo desarma, porque él es como plastilina en sus manos. Las habitaciones son elegantes, discretas y decoradas con opulencia. Son las nueve. Tenemos una media hora para arreglarlo todo. Izzy está en pleno movimiento.

—Matt, creo que vamos a hacer la toma contra la pared, ¿estás de acuerdo? —No espera por su respuesta—. Travis, limpia las sillas. Ana, ¿podrías pedirle al ama de llaves que traiga algunos refrescadores de ambiente? Y Avísale a Herondale dónde estamos.

Sí, señora. Ella es muy dominante. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me dice.

Media hora más tarde, Jace Herondale entra en nuestra suite.

¡Santa Mierda! Lleva una camisa blanca, con el cuello abierto y pantalones de franela grises que cuelgan de sus caderas. Su pelo rebelde aún está húmedo por la ducha. Mi boca se seca mirándolo... es tan malditamente caliente. Herondale es seguido dentro de la suite por un hombre de treinta y tantos años, con corte de militar, vestido con un traje oscuro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en un rincón. Sus ojos color avellana nos Observan impasibles.

—Señorita Fairchild, nos encontramos de nuevo. —Herondale extiende su mano y el estrecho, parpadeando rápidamente. Oh mi... él es en realidad, bastante... Wow. Mientras sujeto su mano, percibo esa deliciosa corriente que atraviesa e ilumina mi cuerpo, me hace sonrojar y estoy segura de que mi respiración errática debe ser audible.

—Señor Herondale, le presento a Isabelle Lightwood —murmuro, agitando una mano hacia Izzy, que se adelanta, mirándolo a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Lightwood. ¿Cómo está? —Le da una pequeña sonrisa, luciendo genuinamente divertido—. ¿Confío en que se sienta mejor? Clarissa dijo que estaba enferma la semana pasada.

—Estoy bien, gracias, Sr. Herondale. —Le da la mano con firmeza y sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Izzy ha estado en las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero y ha crecido con confianza y segura de su lugar en el mundo. No asume ningún tipo de basura. Estoy asustada de ella—. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacer esto. —Le da una sonrisa amable y profesional.

—Es un placer —responde, volviendo su mirada hacia mí, haciéndome sonrojar otra vez. Diablos.

—Este es Matt Rodríguez, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo, sonriéndole a Matt quien me Devuelve una sonrisa afectuosa. Sus ojos son fríos cuando mira a Herondale.

—Señor Herondale. —Asiente con la cabeza.

—Señor Rodríguez. —La expresión de Herondale cambia mucho mientras evalúa a Matt—.

¿Dónde me prefiere? —pregunta Herondale. Su tono suena vagamente amenazante. Pero

Isabelle no está dispuesta a dejar que Matt haga un espectáculo.

—Señor Herondale, ¿podría sentarse aquí por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables de la iluminación. Y luego tomaremos también algunas de pie. —Lo dirige a una silla colocada contra la pared.

Travis enciende las luces, encegueciendo momentáneamente a Herondale y murmura una disculpa. A continuación, Travis y yo damos un paso atrás y vemos cómo Matt dispara su cámara. Toma varias fotografías, pidiéndole a Herondale que se mueva de esta manera, luego de esta otra, que mueva su brazo, que lo baje de nuevo. Pasando al trípode, Matt toma varias más, mientras que Herondale se sienta y posa, paciente y naturalmente, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: Puedo estar de pie y admirar a

Herondale de cerca. Dos veces nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que alejarme de su mirada turbia.

—Suficientes sentado —dice Isabelle de nuevo—. ¿De pie, Sr. Herondale? —pregunta.

Él se pone de pie y Travis se escabulle para quitar la silla. El disparador en la Nikon de

Matt comienza a hacer clic de nuevo.

—Creo que tenemos suficientes —anuncia Matt, cinco minutos más tarde.

—Grandioso —dice Izzy—. Gracias de nuevo, Sr. Herondale. —Le da la mano, al igual que Matt.

—Estoy ansioso por leer el artículo, señorita Lightwood —murmura Herondale y se vuelve hacia mí, de pie junto a la puerta—. ¿Podría caminar conmigo, señorita Fairchild? —pregunta.

—Claro —digo, totalmente desconcertada. Miro ansiosamente a Izzy, quien se encoge de hombros. Me doy cuenta de que Matt tiene el ceño fruncido detrás de ella.

—Buen día para todos —dice Herondale mientras abre la puerta, parándose a un lado para que yo pueda ir primero.

Infierno Santo... ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo del hotel, moviéndome nerviosamente mientras Herondale sale de la habitación, seguido por el Sr. corte de militar en su traje impecable.

—Yo te llamo, Santiago —murmura a corte de militar. Santiago camina por el pasillo y Herondale vuelve sus ardientes ojos dorados hacia mí. Mierda… ¿hice algo malo?—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a tomar café esta mañana.

Mi corazón salta de golpe hasta mi boca. ¿Una cita? Jace Herondale me está pidiendo una cita. Pregunta si deseo tomar un café. Tal vez piensa que no te has despertado todavía, mi subconsciente gime en un modo burlón otra vez. Me aclaro la garganta tratando de controlar mis nervios.

—Debo llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa, retorciendo mis manos y dedos frente a mí.

— ¡Santiago! —llama, haciéndome saltar. Santiago, que se había retirado por el pasillo, se da la vuelta y se dirige de nuevo hacia nosotros—. ¿Regresan a la universidad? —pregunta Herondale, su voz suave e inquietante. Asiento con la cabeza, demasiado aturdida como para hablar—. Santiago puede llevarlos. Es mi chofer. Tenemos un amplio 4x4 aquí, así que podrá también con el equipo.

— ¿Señor Herondale? —pregunta Santiago cuando llega hasta nosotros, dejando algo de distancia.

—Por favor, ¿puedes llevar al fotógrafo, su ayudante y a la señorita Lightwood de vuelta a casa?

—Por supuesto, señor —responde Santiago.

—Ahí lo tienes. Ahora, ¿puedes acompañarme a tomar un café? —Herondale sonríe como si fuera un hecho.

Frunzo el ceño ante él.

—Um, Sr. Herondale, eh… esto realmente... mire, Santiago no tiene que llevarlos a casa. —Le doy una breve mirada a Santiago, quien se mantiene estoicamente impasible—. Puedo cambiar de vehículo con Izzy, si me da un momento.

Herondale muestra una deslumbrante, descontrolada, natural y gloriosa sonrisa mostrando los dientes. Oh mi... y abre la puerta de la suite para que pueda volver a entrar. Me deslizo alrededor de él para entrar en la habitación, encontrando a Isabelle sumergida en una discusión con Matt.

—Clary, creo que definitivamente le gustas —dice sin preámbulos. Matt me mira con desaprobación—. Pero no confío en él —añade. Levanto mi mano hacia arriba con la esperanza de que deje de hablar. Por algún milagro, lo hace.

—Izzy, si tomas el Beetle, ¿puedo quedarme con tu auto?

— ¿Por qué?

—Jace Herondale me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él.

Su boca se abre. ¡Izzy sin palabras! Saboreo el momento. Me toma por el brazo y me arrastra hacia el dormitorio fuera de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Clary, hay algo en él. —Su tono de voz está lleno de advertencia—. Es hermoso, estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con alguien como yo? —demando ofendida.

—Alguien inocente como tú, Clary. Sabes a qué me refiero —dice un poco irritada. Me sonrojo.

—Izzy, es sólo café. Empiezo mis exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no estaré mucho tiempo.

Frunce los labios, como si considerara mi argumento. Finalmente toma las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo y las coloca en mi mano. Le entrego las mías.

—Te veré más tarde. No te quedes mucho o voy a enviar un equipo de búsqueda y rescate.

—Gracias. —La abrazo.

Salgo de la habitación para encontrar a Jace Herondale esperando, apoyado contra la pared, viéndose como un modelo masculino en una pose para alguna brillante revista de alta calidad.

—Está bien, vayamos por el café —murmuro, poniéndome color remolacha.

Él sonríe.

—Después de usted, señorita Fairchild. —Se endereza, extendiendo su mano para que pase primero. Hago mi camino por el pasillo, con mis rodillas inestables, mi estómago lleno de mariposas y mi corazón latiendo en mi boca con un dramático ritmo desigual.

Voy a tomar un café con Jace Herondale... y odio el café.

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo del hotel hasta los ascensores. ¿Qué debo decirle? Mi mente está paralizada repentinamente con aprensión. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué diablos tengo en común con él? Su voz suave y cálida me saca de mi ensueño.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a Isabelle Lightwood?

Ah, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde nuestro primer año. Es una buena amiga.

—Hmm —responde, sin compromiso. ¿Qué está pensando?

En los ascensores, presiona el botón de llamada y suena el timbre casi de inmediato.

Las puertas deslizables se abren revelando a una joven pareja en un abrazo apasionado. Sorprendidos y avergonzados, se separan de un salto, mirando con aire de culpabilidad hacia todos lados excepto a nosotros. Herondale y yo subimos al ascensor.

Luchando por mantener un rostro serio, miro hacia el suelo, sintiendo mis mejillas volverse rosadas. Cuando fisgoneo a través de mis pestañas hacia Herondale, observo un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero es muy difícil de decir. La joven pareja no dice nada y viajamos hacia el primer piso en un silencio embarazoso. Ni siquiera tenemos un pretencioso hilo musical que nos distraiga.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi sorpresa, Herondale toma mi mano, apretándola con sus largos y fríos dedos. Siento la corriente a través de mí y el latido de mi corazón se acelera. A medida que me ayuda a salir del ascensor, escuchamos la erupción de carcajadas reprimidas de la pareja detrás de nosotros. Herondale sonríe.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen los ascensores? —murmura.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel hacia la entrada, pero Herondale evita la puerta giratoria y me pregunto si se debe a que tendría que soltar mi mano.

Afuera, es un templado domingo de mayo. El sol brilla y el tráfico es ligero. Herondale gira a la izquierda y camina hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar a que cambie la luz del semáforo para peatones. Todavía está sosteniendo mi mano. Estoy en la calle y

Jace Herondale está tomando mi mano. Nadie ha tomado mi mano. Me siento mareada y con un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Intento sofocar la mueca ridícula que amenaza con dividir mi rostro en dos. Trata de ser genial, Clary, mi subconsciente me implora.

Entonces, el hombrecito verde se enciende y comenzamos a caminar otra vez.

Caminamos cuatro cuadras antes de llegar al Café de Portland House, en donde Herondale me suelta para mantener la puerta abierta para que pueda entrar.

— ¿Por qué no eliges una mesa mientras voy a buscar las bebidas? ¿Qué le gustaría? —pregunta, amable como siempre.

—Voy a tomar... um, un té English Breakfast con la bolsa afuera.

Levanta las cejas.

— ¿No café?

—No estoy interesada en el café.

Sonríe.

—Está bien, bolsa de té. ¿Azúcar?

Por un momento, estoy sorprendida, pensando que es una palabra de cariño, pero afortunadamente, mi subconsciente se activa con los labios fruncidos. No, estúpida.

¿Tomas azúcar?

—No, gracias. —Miro hacia abajo a mis dedos cruzados.

— ¿Algo para comer?

—No, gracias. —Niego con la cabeza y se dirige al mostrador.

Lo miro disimuladamente desde debajo de mis pestañas mientras se encuentra en la línea de espera para ser atendido. Podría mirarlo todo el día... es alto, de hombros anchos, delgados y la forma en que los pantalones cuelgan de su cadera... ¡Oh Dios!

Pasa una o dos veces sus dedos largos y elegantes por su cabello seco, pero todavía desordenado. Hmm... Me gustaría hacer eso. El pensamiento viene espontáneamente a mi mente y mi rostro quema. Me muerdo el labio y miro abajo hacia mis manos otra vez, sin gustarme el curso de mis pensamientos rebeldes.

— ¿Un penique por tus pensamientos? —Herondale está de vuelta, sorprendiéndome.

Me pongo color carmesí. Sólo estaba pensando acerca de cómo pasaría mis dedos por tu cabello y me preguntaba si se sentiría suave al tacto. Niego con la cabeza. Está cargando una English Breakfast: En español, desayuno inglés, es un tipo de té negro, usualmente descrito como robusto y rico, y suele ir bien con leche y azúcar, en un estilo tradicionalmente asociado con un sustancial desayuno inglés. Bandeja, la cual coloca en la pequeña y redonda mesa de abedul. Me da una taza y un plato, un vaso de agua pequeño y una bandeja que lleva una solitaria bolsita de té etiquetada como Twinings English Breakfast… mi favorito. Él tiene un café que lleva una maravillosa imagen de hoja impresa en la leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen? Me pregunto sin decir nada. También se compró un muffin de arándanos. Pone la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Se le ve tan cómodo, tan a gusto con su cuerpo, lo envidio. Aquí estoy yo, toda torpe y descoordinada, apenas capaz de ir de A B sin caer de bruces.

— ¿Tus pensamientos? —pregunta.

—Éste es mi té favorito. —Mi voz es baja, entrecortada. Simplemente no puedo creer que esté sentada frente a Jace Herondale en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño.

Sabe que estoy ocultando algo. Hago estallar la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi de inmediato la tomo de nuevo con mi cucharilla. Mientras pongo de nuevo la bolsita de té usada en la bandeja, él ladea la cabeza, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Me gusta el té negro y poco cargado —murmuro en tono de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es tu novio?

Whoa... ¿Qué?

— ¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Matt Rodríguez.

Me río, nerviosa pero curiosa. ¿Qué le daría esa impresión?

—No. Matt es un buen amigo mío, eso es todo. ¿Por qué pensaste que era mi novio?

—La forma en que le sonreíste y él a ti. —Sus ojos dorados sostienen mi mirada. Es tan desconcertante. Quiero mirar hacia otro lado, pero estoy atrapada… hechizada.

—Es más como familia —susurro.

Herondale asiente con la cabeza ligeramente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta y mira hacia su muffin de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran con habilidad el papel mientras lo miro fascinada.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —me pregunta y esa sonrisa secreta y divertida está de regreso.

—No, gracias. —Frunzo el ceño y miro hacia mis manos de nuevo.

—Y el chico que conocí ayer en la tienda. ¿Es tu novio?

—No. Eric es sólo un amigo. Te lo dije ayer. —Oh, esto se está poniendo tonto—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Pareces nerviosa alrededor de los hombres.

Mierda, eso es personal. Sólo estoy nerviosa a tu alrededor, Herondale.

—Te encuentro intimidante. —Me sonrojo hasta llegar a escarlata, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi franqueza y vuelvo la mirada a mis manos otra vez. Puedo escucharlo inhalar fuertemente.

—Deberías encontrarme intimidante. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Eres muy honesta.

Por favor, no bajes la mirada. Me gusta ver tu rostro. —Oh. Pongo la mirada en él y me da una sonrisa alentadora, pero irónica—. Me da una especie de idea de lo que podrías estar pensando. —Respira—. Eres un misterio, señorita Fairchild.

¿Misteriosa? ¿Yo?

—No hay nada misterioso en mí.

—Creo que eres muy reservada —murmura.

¿Lo soy? Wow... ¿Cómo voy a manejar eso? Esto es desconcertante. ¿Yo, reservada? De ninguna manera.

—Excepto cuando te ruborizas, por supuesto, lo que sucede a menudo. Sólo desearía saber el por qué de tu rubor. —Lanza un pequeño trozo de muffin a su boca y comienza a masticarlo lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Y por supuesto, como si fuera el momento justo, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

— ¿Siempre haces ese tipo de observaciones personales?

—No me había dado cuenta que lo hacía. ¿Te he ofendido? —Sonaba sorprendido.

—No —contesto sinceramente.

—Bueno.

—Pero eres muy prepotente —contraataco tranquilamente.

Levanta sus cejas y, si no me equivoco, su cara se enrojece ligeramente también.

—Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera, Clarissa —murmura—. En todas las cosas.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me pediste que te llamara por tu nombre? —Estoy sorprendida por mi atrevimiento. ¿Por qué esta conversación se ha puesto tan seria?

No va de la manera que en que pensé que iba a ir. No puedo creer que esté sintiendo tanta antipatía hacia él. Es como si estuviera intentando ahuyentarlo.

—Las únicas personas que usan mi nombre son mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Es así como quiero que sea.

Oh. Él todavía no me ha dicho, llámame Jace. Es un fanático del control, no hay ninguna otra explicación y una parte de mí está pensando que quizás habría sido mejor que Izzy lo hubiera entrevistado. Dos fanáticos del control juntos. Y es hermosa, me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta la idea de Jace e Izzy juntos. Tomo un sorbo de mi té y Herondale come otro pequeño trozo de su muffin.

— ¿Eres hija única? —pregunta.

Oh… cambio de tema.

—Sí.

—Háblame sobre tus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber esto? Esto es tan aburrido.

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Valentine. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era un bebé.

—Lo siento —murmura y una fugaz mirada triste cruza su rostro.

—No lo recuerdo.

— ¿Y tu madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

—Se podría decir eso.

Frunce el entrecejo.

—No me das mucha información, ¿verdad? —dice secamente, frotando su barbilla como si pensara profundamente.

—Tu tampoco

—Tú me has interrogado ya una vez y yo trato de hacer algunas preguntas. —Me sonríe.

¡Mierda! Él está recordando la pregunta "homosexual". Una vez más, me mortifico.

Durante los próximos años, lo sé, necesitaré terapia intensiva para no sentirme avergonzaba cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Empiezo a balbucear sobre mi madre… cualquier cosa para bloquear ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es maravillosa. Es una romántica incurable. Actualmente va por su cuarto marido.

Levanta sus cejas sorprendido.

—La echo de menos —continúo—. Ella tiene ahora a Valentine. Y sólo espero que él pueda estar pendiente de ella y recoger sus pedacitos cuando sus planes no vayan como estaba previsto. —Sonrío con cariño. No he visto a mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jace está mirándome fijamente, tomando sorbos de su café de vez en cuando.

Realmente no debería mirar su boca. Esos labios… son inquietantes.

— ¿Te llevas bien con tu padrastro?

—Por supuesto. Crecí con él. Es el único padre que conozco.

— ¿Y cómo es él?

— ¿Lucas? Es… reservado.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Herondale, sorprendido.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Reservado como su hijastra —sugiere Herondale.

Me abstengo de poner mis ojos en blanco hacia él.

—Le gusta el fútbol, el fútbol europeo sobre todo, los bolos, pescar y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Ex carpintero —suspiro.

— ¿Viviste con él?

—Sí. Mi madre encontró a su tercer marido cuando yo tenía quince años. Y me quedé con Lucas.

Frunce el entrecejo como si no entendiera.

— ¿No quisiste ir a vivir con tu madre? —pregunta.

Me ruborizo. Esto realmente no es de su incumbencia.

—Su tercer marido vivía en Texas. Mi casa estaba en Montesano. Y… ya sabes, mi mamá estaba recién casada. —Me detengo.

Mamá nunca habla sobre su tercer marido. ¿Hacia dónde quiere ir Herondale con esto? Esto no es de su incumbencia. Los dos podemos jugar a este juego.

—Háblame sobre tus padres —pregunto.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, mi madre es pediatra. Ellos viven en Seattle.

¡Ah…! él pertenece a una familia acomodada. Y me pregunto por la próspera pareja que adopta a tres niños, uno de ellos se convierte en un atractivo hombre que asume el control empresarial y lo conquista sin la ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó a ser así? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

— ¿Qué hacen tus hermanos?

—Simón trabaja en construcción y mi hermana pequeña está en París, estudiando cocina bajo la supervisión de algún famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan con irritación. No quiere hablar de su familia o de sí mismo.

—He oído que París es encantador —murmuro. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar sobre su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

—Es bonito. ¿Has estado ahí? —pregunta, su irritación desaparece.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos. —Así que ahora regresamos a las trivialidades.

¿Qué está escondiendo?

— ¿Te gustaría ir?

— ¿A París? —rechino. Esto me desconcierta, ¿quién no querría ir a París?—. Claro —admito—. Pero es Inglaterra lo que realmente me gustaría visitar.

Inclina su cabeza a un lado, recorriendo con su dedo índice su labio inferior… ¡Oh, Dios!

— ¿Por qué?

Parpadeo rápidamente. Concéntrate, Fairchild.

—Está la casa de Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy. Me gustaría ver los lugares que inspiraron a esas personas para escribir eso maravillosos libros.

Toda esta charla sobre los clásicos literarios me recuerda que debería estar estudiando.

Echo una ojeada a mi reloj.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que estudiar.

— ¿Para tus exámenes?

—Sí. Comienzan el martes.

— ¿Dónde está el automóvil de la señorita Lightwood?

—En el estacionamiento del hotel.

—Te acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señor Herondale.

Sonríe divertido y percibo una enorme sonrisa secreta.

—Eres bienvenida, Clarissa. Es un placer. Ven —ordena y me tiende su mano.

La tomo, aturdida y lo sigo fuera de la cafetería.

Paseamos de vuelta al hotel y me gustaría decir que el silencio es afable. Él parece tranquilo al menos, seguro de sí mismo. En cuanto a mí, estoy intentando evaluar desesperadamente cómo ha ido nuestro café de la mañana. Me siento como si me hubiera entrevistado para un empleo, pero no estoy segura de que sea eso.

— ¿Siempre llevas pantalón? —pregunta inesperadamente.

—Normalmente.

Asiente con la cabeza. Estamos de regreso en la intersección, frente al hotel. Mi mente está dando vueltas. Qué pregunta tan extraña… Y soy consciente de que nuestro tiempo juntos es limitado. Eso es todo. Es así y lo he echado a perder por completo, lo sé.

Quizás él tiene a alguien.

— ¿Tienes novia? —digo bruscamente. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta?

Sus labios se curvan en una peculiar medio sonrisa y mira hacia abajo, hacia mí.

—No, Clarissa. No tengo novia —dice suavemente.

¡Oh…! ¿Qué significa? ¿No es homosexual? Oh, quizás es… ¡mierda! Debe de haberme mentido en su entrevista. Y por un momento, creo que va a continuar con alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre esta criptica declaración, pero no lo hace. Tengo que irme. Tengo que intentar reordenar mis pensamientos. Tengo que alejarme de él.

Camino hacia adelante y tropiezo, saliendo precipitadamente hacia el camino.

— ¡Mierda, Clary! —grita Herondale. Me toma de la mano y lo hace con tanta fuerza que caigo contra él, justo cuando un ciclista pasa a toda velocidad yendo en la dirección incorrecta por la calle de sentido único y casi me atropella.

Todo pasa tan rápido, en un minuto estoy cayendo, al próximo estoy en sus brazos y él me está sosteniendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Inhalo su aroma limpio y vital. Él huele a ropa de lino recién lavada y a algún caro gel de baño. ¡Oh Dios, es embriagador!

Inhalo profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurra. Tiene un brazo a mí alrededor, estrechándome contra él, mientras los dedos de su otra mano trazan suavemente mi rostro, sondeando suavemente, examinándome. Su pulgar roza mi labio inferior y escucho cómo contiene la respiración. Está mirándome fijamente a los ojos y sostengo su mirada ansiosa, ardiente durante un momento o quizás sea por siempre… pero finalmente, su hermosa boca atrae mi atención. ¡Oh Dios! Y por primera vez en veintiún años, quiero ser besada. Quiero sentir su boca contra la mía.

**Comenten y síganme por favor!**

**Flor- :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es el capitulo tres de nombre: ¿una cita?**

Izzy está feliz.

—Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo en Clayton? —Su curiosidad exuda a través del teléfono. Estoy en el fondo de la sala de archivo, tratando de mantener mi voz casual.

—Estaba en la zona.

—Creo que es una enorme coincidencia, Clary. ¿No crees que estaba allí para verte? —especula. Mi corazón se tambalea ante la perspectiva, pero es una alegría efímera. La aburrida y decepcionante realidad es que él estaba allí por negocios.

—Estaba visitando la división de agricultura de la WSU. Está financiando una investigación —murmuro.

—Oh, sí. Le está dando al departamento 2.5 millones de dólares.

Wow.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Clary, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre él. Es mi trabajo saber esto.

—Bueno, Carla Bernstein, no te vuelvas loca. Entonces, ¿quieres estas fotos?

—Por supuesto que sí. La pregunta es, ¿quién va a hacerlo y dónde?

—Podríamos preguntarle a él en dónde. Dice que se va a quedar en la zona.

— ¿Puedes comunicarte con él?

—Tengo su número de teléfono celular.

Izzy jadea.

—El soltero más rico, difícil de alcanzar y enigmático en el estado de Washington, simplemente te dio su número de teléfono celular.

—Eh... sí.

— ¡Clary! Le gustas. Sin lugar a dudas. —Su tono es enfático.

—Izzy, está tratando de ser amable. —Pero a medida que digo las palabras, me doy cuenta de que no es cierto… Jace Herondale no es amable. Educado, tal vez. Y una pequeña voz me susurra: tal vez Izzy tiene razón. Mi cuero cabelludo se eriza ante la idea de que quizás, sólo quizás, tal vez le guste. Después de todo, dijo que se alegraba de que Izzy no hiciera la entrevista. Me abrazo con silenciosa alegría, balanceándome de lado a lado, considerando por un breve momento con la posibilidad de que tal vez yo podría gustarle. Izzy me trae de nuevo a la actualidad.

—No sé a quién vamos a llevar para hacer la toma. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Está en su casa en Idaho Falls por el fin de semana. Se va a molestar por perder la oportunidad de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios líderes de América

—Hmm... ¿Qué hay de Matt?

— ¡Buena idea! Pregúntale, él haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Herondale y averigua dónde nos quiere. —Izzy es irritantemente arrogante respecto a Matt.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo.

— ¿A quién, a Matt? —se burla Izzy.

—No, a Herondale.

—Clary, tú eres la que tiene la relación.

— ¿Relación? —Chillo, alzando mi voz unas cuantas octavas—. Apenas lo conozco.

—Por lo menos lo conociste —dice con amargura—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Clary, sólo llámalo —dice y cuelga. Es tan mandona a veces. Le frunzo el ceño a mi celular y le saco la lengua. Apenas estoy dejándole un mensaje a Matt cuando Eric entra en el almacén buscando papel de lija.

—Estamos un poco ocupados allí, Clary —dice sin acritud.

—Sí, bueno, lo siento —murmuro, volviendo a salir.

—Así que, ¿cómo es que conoces a Jace Herondale? —La voz indiferente de Eric es poco convincentemente

—Tuve que hacerle una entrevista para nuestro periódico estudiantil. Izzy no estaba bien. —Me encojo de hombros, tratando de sonar casual pero no lo hago mejor que él.

—Jace Herondale en Clayton. Imagínate —resopla Eric, asombrado. Sacude la cabeza como para despejarse—. De todos modos, ¿quieres ir por un trago o algo esta noche?

Cada vez que está en casa me invita a salir y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual.

Nunca he considerado una buena idea tener una cita con el hermano del jefe, además, Eric es lindo en ese estilo de Chico-Americano-hijo de vecino, pero no es un héroe literario, ni con un mínimo esfuerzo de imaginación. ¿Lo es Herondale?, me pregunta mi subconsciente, con su ceja simbólicamente levantada. Le doy una palmada para que se calle.

— ¿No tienes una cena familiar o algo debido a tu hermano?

—Eso es mañana.

—Quizás en otra ocasión, Eric. Tengo que estudiar esta noche. Tengo mis exámenes finales la próxima semana.

—Clary, uno de estos días, dirás que sí —dice sonriendo, mientras escapo hacia la sala de ventas.

—Yo hago fotos de lugares Clary, no de personas —se queja Matt.

—Matt, ¿por favor? —le ruego. Tomando mi celular, paseo por la sala de nuestro apartamento, deteniéndome frente a la ventana a mirar la pálida luz del atardecer.

—Dame ese teléfono. —Izzy me quita el teléfono, sacudiendo su sedoso cabello negro azabache por encima del hombro—. Escucha, Matt Rodríguez, si quieres que nuestro periódico cubra la entrada de tu show, tomarás esta foto para nosotros mañana ¿Capiche? —Izzy puede ser increíblemente difícil.

—Bien. Clary volverá a llamar con la dirección y la hora. Nos vemos mañana. —Cierra la tapa de mi teléfono—. Arreglado. Todo lo que necesitamos hacer ahora es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo. —Sostiene el teléfono frente a mí. Mi estómago gira—. Llama a Herondale, ¡ahora!

Le frunzo el ceño y busco en mi bolsillo su tarjeta. Tomo una respiración profunda, estabilizante y con los dedos temblorosos, marco el número.

Él responde al segundo timbre. Su tono es contenido, tranquilo y frío.

—Herondale.

—Eh... ¿Sr. Herondale? Es Clarissa Fairchild. —No reconozco mi propia voz, estoy tan nerviosa. Hay una breve pausa. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Fairchild. Qué bueno saber de usted. —Su voz ha cambiado. Se sorprende, creo y suena tan cálido... incluso seductor. Mi respiración se entrecorta y suspiro. Soy consciente de que de repente Isabelle Lightwood me está mirando con la boca abierta y me lanzo hacia la cocina para evitar su escrutinio no deseado.

—Eh… nos gustaría seguir adelante con la sesión de fotos para el artículo. —Respira,

_Clary, respira_. Mis pulmones se arrastran en una respiración apresurada—. Mañana, si eso está bien. ¿Dónde sería conveniente para usted, señor?

Casi puedo escuchar su sonrisa de esfinge a través del teléfono.

—Me quedo en el Heathman de Portland. Digamos, ¿a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Bueno, nos vemos allí. —Estoy toda efusiva y entrecortada… como un niño, no como una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber legalmente en el Estado de Washington.

—Estaré esperándolo, señorita Fairchild. —Me imagino el brillo perverso en sus ojos dorados. ¿Cómo hace para que cuatro pequeñas palabras contengan tantas tentadoras promesas? Cuelgo. Izzy está en la cocina y me observa con una mirada de consternación total y absoluta en su rostro.

—Clarissa Adele Fairchild. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te he visto o escuchado tan, tan... afectada por nadie. En realidad estás ruborizada.

—Oh, Izzy, tú sabes que me sonrojo todo el tiempo. Es un riesgo laboral conmigo. No seas ridícula —le suelto. Parpadea, mirándome con sorpresa —muy rara vez saco mis juguetes del coche— y me arrepiento brevemente—. Sólo lo encuentro... intimidante, eso es todo.

—Heathman, figúrate —murmura Izzy—. Voy a llamar al manager para negociar un espacio para la toma.

—Haré la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar. —No puedo ocultar mi irritación con ella mientras abro uno de los armarios para hacer la cena. Estoy intranquila esa noche, dando vueltas y vueltas. Soñando con ojos dorados llenos de humo, overoles, piernas largas, dedos largos y oscuros, oscuros sitios inexplorados. Me levanto dos veces en la noche, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza. Oh, voy a lucir hermosa mañana durmiendo tan poco, me regaño. Golpeo mi almohada y trato de dormir.

El Heathman está situado en el corazón del centro de Portland. Su impresionante edificio de piedra marrón se terminó justo a tiempo para la ruptura de finales de 1920.

Matt, Travis y yo estamos viajando en mi escarabajo e Izzy está en su CLK, ya que no caben todos en mi coche. Travis es el amigo de Matt y su ayudante, está aquí para ayudar con la iluminación. Izzy ha logrado conseguir que nos permitan usar una habitación en el Heathman sin costo alguno por la mañana a cambio de un crédito en el artículo. Cuando ella explica en la recepción que estamos aquí para fotografiar al Gerente General Jace Herondale, instantáneamente nos suben a una suite. Una de tamaño regular, sin embargo, ya que al parecer el Sr. Herondale está ocupando la más grande del edificio.

Un ejecutivo de marketing nos muestra la suite… es terriblemente joven y está muy nervioso por alguna razón. Sospecho que es la belleza de Izzy y su forma autoritaria lo que lo desarma, porque él es como plastilina en sus manos. Las habitaciones son elegantes, discretas y decoradas con opulencia. Son las nueve. Tenemos una media hora para arreglarlo todo. Izzy está en pleno movimiento.

—Matt, creo que vamos a hacer la toma contra la pared, ¿estás de acuerdo? —No espera por su respuesta—. Travis, limpia las sillas. Ana, ¿podrías pedirle al ama de llaves que traiga algunos refrescadores de ambiente? Y Avísale a Herondale dónde estamos.

Sí, señora. Ella es muy dominante. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me dice.

Media hora más tarde, Jace Herondale entra en nuestra suite.

¡Santa Mierda! Lleva una camisa blanca, con el cuello abierto y pantalones de franela grises que cuelgan de sus caderas. Su pelo rebelde aún está húmedo por la ducha. Mi boca se seca mirándolo... es tan malditamente caliente. Herondale es seguido dentro de la suite por un hombre de treinta y tantos años, con corte de militar, vestido con un traje oscuro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en un rincón. Sus ojos color avellana nos Observan impasibles.

—Señorita Fairchild, nos encontramos de nuevo. —Herondale extiende su mano y el estrecho, parpadeando rápidamente. Oh mi... él es en realidad, bastante... Wow. Mientras sujeto su mano, percibo esa deliciosa corriente que atraviesa e ilumina mi cuerpo, me hace sonrojar y estoy segura de que mi respiración errática debe ser audible.

—Señor Herondale, le presento a Isabelle Lightwood —murmuro, agitando una mano hacia Izzy, que se adelanta, mirándolo a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Lightwood. ¿Cómo está? —Le da una pequeña sonrisa, luciendo genuinamente divertido—. ¿Confío en que se sienta mejor? Clarissa dijo que estaba enferma la semana pasada.

—Estoy bien, gracias, Sr. Herondale. —Le da la mano con firmeza y sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Izzy ha estado en las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero y ha crecido con confianza y segura de su lugar en el mundo. No asume ningún tipo de basura. Estoy asustada de ella—. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacer esto. —Le da una sonrisa amable y profesional.

—Es un placer —responde, volviendo su mirada hacia mí, haciéndome sonrojar otra vez. Diablos.

—Este es Matt Rodríguez, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo, sonriéndole a Matt quien me Devuelve una sonrisa afectuosa. Sus ojos son fríos cuando mira a Herondale.

—Señor Herondale. —Asiente con la cabeza.

—Señor Rodríguez. —La expresión de Herondale cambia mucho mientras evalúa a Matt—.

¿Dónde me prefiere? —pregunta Herondale. Su tono suena vagamente amenazante. Pero

Isabelle no está dispuesta a dejar que Matt haga un espectáculo.

—Señor Herondale, ¿podría sentarse aquí por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables de la iluminación. Y luego tomaremos también algunas de pie. —Lo dirige a una silla colocada contra la pared.

Travis enciende las luces, encegueciendo momentáneamente a Herondale y murmura una disculpa. A continuación, Travis y yo damos un paso atrás y vemos cómo Matt dispara su cámara. Toma varias fotografías, pidiéndole a Herondale que se mueva de esta manera, luego de esta otra, que mueva su brazo, que lo baje de nuevo. Pasando al trípode, Matt toma varias más, mientras que Herondale se sienta y posa, paciente y naturalmente, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: Puedo estar de pie y admirar a

Herondale de cerca. Dos veces nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que alejarme de su mirada turbia.

—Suficientes sentado —dice Isabelle de nuevo—. ¿De pie, Sr. Herondale? —pregunta.

Él se pone de pie y Travis se escabulle para quitar la silla. El disparador en la Nikon de

Matt comienza a hacer clic de nuevo.

—Creo que tenemos suficientes —anuncia Matt, cinco minutos más tarde.

—Grandioso —dice Izzy—. Gracias de nuevo, Sr. Herondale. —Le da la mano, al igual que Matt.

—Estoy ansioso por leer el artículo, señorita Lightwood —murmura Herondale y se vuelve hacia mí, de pie junto a la puerta—. ¿Podría caminar conmigo, señorita Fairchild? —pregunta.

—Claro —digo, totalmente desconcertada. Miro ansiosamente a Izzy, quien se encoge de hombros. Me doy cuenta de que Matt tiene el ceño fruncido detrás de ella.

—Buen día para todos —dice Herondale mientras abre la puerta, parándose a un lado para que yo pueda ir primero.

Infierno Santo... ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo del hotel, moviéndome nerviosamente mientras Herondale sale de la habitación, seguido por el Sr. corte de militar en su traje impecable.

—Yo te llamo, Santiago —murmura a corte de militar. Santiago camina por el pasillo y Herondale vuelve sus ardientes ojos dorados hacia mí. Mierda… ¿hice algo malo?—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a tomar café esta mañana.

Mi corazón salta de golpe hasta mi boca. ¿Una cita? Jace Herondale me está pidiendo una cita. Pregunta si deseo tomar un café. Tal vez piensa que no te has despertado todavía, mi subconsciente gime en un modo burlón otra vez. Me aclaro la garganta tratando de controlar mis nervios.

—Debo llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa, retorciendo mis manos y dedos frente a mí.

— ¡Santiago! —llama, haciéndome saltar. Santiago, que se había retirado por el pasillo, se da la vuelta y se dirige de nuevo hacia nosotros—. ¿Regresan a la universidad? —pregunta Herondale, su voz suave e inquietante. Asiento con la cabeza, demasiado aturdida como para hablar—. Santiago puede llevarlos. Es mi chofer. Tenemos un amplio 4x4 aquí, así que podrá también con el equipo.

— ¿Señor Herondale? —pregunta Santiago cuando llega hasta nosotros, dejando algo de distancia.

—Por favor, ¿puedes llevar al fotógrafo, su ayudante y a la señorita Lightwood de vuelta a casa?

—Por supuesto, señor —responde Santiago.

—Ahí lo tienes. Ahora, ¿puedes acompañarme a tomar un café? —Herondale sonríe como si fuera un hecho.

Frunzo el ceño ante él.

—Um, Sr. Herondale, eh… esto realmente... mire, Santiago no tiene que llevarlos a casa. —Le doy una breve mirada a Santiago, quien se mantiene estoicamente impasible—. Puedo cambiar de vehículo con Izzy, si me da un momento.

Herondale muestra una deslumbrante, descontrolada, natural y gloriosa sonrisa mostrando los dientes. Oh mi... y abre la puerta de la suite para que pueda volver a entrar. Me deslizo alrededor de él para entrar en la habitación, encontrando a Isabelle sumergida en una discusión con Matt.

—Clary, creo que definitivamente le gustas —dice sin preámbulos. Matt me mira con desaprobación—. Pero no confío en él —añade. Levanto mi mano hacia arriba con la esperanza de que deje de hablar. Por algún milagro, lo hace.

—Izzy, si tomas el Beetle, ¿puedo quedarme con tu auto?

— ¿Por qué?

—Jace Herondale me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él.

Su boca se abre. ¡Izzy sin palabras! Saboreo el momento. Me toma por el brazo y me arrastra hacia el dormitorio fuera de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Clary, hay algo en él. —Su tono de voz está lleno de advertencia—. Es hermoso, estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con alguien como yo? —demando ofendida.

—Alguien inocente como tú, Clary. Sabes a qué me refiero —dice un poco irritada. Me sonrojo.

—Izzy, es sólo café. Empiezo mis exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no estaré mucho tiempo.

Frunce los labios, como si considerara mi argumento. Finalmente toma las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo y las coloca en mi mano. Le entrego las mías.

—Te veré más tarde. No te quedes mucho o voy a enviar un equipo de búsqueda y rescate.

—Gracias. —La abrazo.

Salgo de la habitación para encontrar a Jace Herondale esperando, apoyado contra la pared, viéndose como un modelo masculino en una pose para alguna brillante revista de alta calidad.

—Está bien, vayamos por el café —murmuro, poniéndome color remolacha.

Él sonríe.

—Después de usted, señorita Fairchild. —Se endereza, extendiendo su mano para que pase primero. Hago mi camino por el pasillo, con mis rodillas inestables, mi estómago lleno de mariposas y mi corazón latiendo en mi boca con un dramático ritmo desigual.

Voy a tomar un café con Jace Herondale... y odio el café.

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo del hotel hasta los ascensores. ¿Qué debo decirle? Mi mente está paralizada repentinamente con aprensión. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué diablos tengo en común con él? Su voz suave y cálida me saca de mi ensueño.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a Isabelle Lightwood?

Ah, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde nuestro primer año. Es una buena amiga.

—Hmm —responde, sin compromiso. ¿Qué está pensando?

En los ascensores, presiona el botón de llamada y suena el timbre casi de inmediato.

Las puertas deslizables se abren revelando a una joven pareja en un abrazo apasionado. Sorprendidos y avergonzados, se separan de un salto, mirando con aire de culpabilidad hacia todos lados excepto a nosotros. Herondale y yo subimos al ascensor.

Luchando por mantener un rostro serio, miro hacia el suelo, sintiendo mis mejillas volverse rosadas. Cuando fisgoneo a través de mis pestañas hacia Herondale, observo un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero es muy difícil de decir. La joven pareja no dice nada y viajamos hacia el primer piso en un silencio embarazoso. Ni siquiera tenemos un pretencioso hilo musical que nos distraiga.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi sorpresa, Herondale toma mi mano, apretándola con sus largos y fríos dedos. Siento la corriente a través de mí y el latido de mi corazón se acelera. A medida que me ayuda a salir del ascensor, escuchamos la erupción de carcajadas reprimidas de la pareja detrás de nosotros. Herondale sonríe.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen los ascensores? —murmura.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel hacia la entrada, pero Herondale evita la puerta giratoria y me pregunto si se debe a que tendría que soltar mi mano.

Afuera, es un templado domingo de mayo. El sol brilla y el tráfico es ligero. Herondale gira a la izquierda y camina hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar a que cambie la luz del semáforo para peatones. Todavía está sosteniendo mi mano. Estoy en la calle y

Jace Herondale está tomando mi mano. Nadie ha tomado mi mano. Me siento mareada y con un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Intento sofocar la mueca ridícula que amenaza con dividir mi rostro en dos. Trata de ser genial, Clary, mi subconsciente me implora.

Entonces, el hombrecito verde se enciende y comenzamos a caminar otra vez.

Caminamos cuatro cuadras antes de llegar al Café de Portland House, en donde Herondale me suelta para mantener la puerta abierta para que pueda entrar.

— ¿Por qué no eliges una mesa mientras voy a buscar las bebidas? ¿Qué le gustaría? —pregunta, amable como siempre.

—Voy a tomar... um, un té English Breakfast con la bolsa afuera.

Levanta las cejas.

— ¿No café?

—No estoy interesada en el café.

Sonríe.

—Está bien, bolsa de té. ¿Azúcar?

Por un momento, estoy sorprendida, pensando que es una palabra de cariño, pero afortunadamente, mi subconsciente se activa con los labios fruncidos. No, estúpida.

¿Tomas azúcar?

—No, gracias. —Miro hacia abajo a mis dedos cruzados.

— ¿Algo para comer?

—No, gracias. —Niego con la cabeza y se dirige al mostrador.

Lo miro disimuladamente desde debajo de mis pestañas mientras se encuentra en la línea de espera para ser atendido. Podría mirarlo todo el día... es alto, de hombros anchos, delgados y la forma en que los pantalones cuelgan de su cadera... ¡Oh Dios!

Pasa una o dos veces sus dedos largos y elegantes por su cabello seco, pero todavía desordenado. Hmm... Me gustaría hacer eso. El pensamiento viene espontáneamente a mi mente y mi rostro quema. Me muerdo el labio y miro abajo hacia mis manos otra vez, sin gustarme el curso de mis pensamientos rebeldes.

— ¿Un penique por tus pensamientos? —Herondale está de vuelta, sorprendiéndome.

Me pongo color carmesí. Sólo estaba pensando acerca de cómo pasaría mis dedos por tu cabello y me preguntaba si se sentiría suave al tacto. Niego con la cabeza. Está cargando una English Breakfast: En español, desayuno inglés, es un tipo de té negro, usualmente descrito como robusto y rico, y suele ir bien con leche y azúcar, en un estilo tradicionalmente asociado con un sustancial desayuno inglés. Bandeja, la cual coloca en la pequeña y redonda mesa de abedul. Me da una taza y un plato, un vaso de agua pequeño y una bandeja que lleva una solitaria bolsita de té etiquetada como Twinings English Breakfast… mi favorito. Él tiene un café que lleva una maravillosa imagen de hoja impresa en la leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen? Me pregunto sin decir nada. También se compró un muffin de arándanos. Pone la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Se le ve tan cómodo, tan a gusto con su cuerpo, lo envidio. Aquí estoy yo, toda torpe y descoordinada, apenas capaz de ir de A B sin caer de bruces.

— ¿Tus pensamientos? —pregunta.

—Éste es mi té favorito. —Mi voz es baja, entrecortada. Simplemente no puedo creer que esté sentada frente a Jace Herondale en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño.

Sabe que estoy ocultando algo. Hago estallar la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi de inmediato la tomo de nuevo con mi cucharilla. Mientras pongo de nuevo la bolsita de té usada en la bandeja, él ladea la cabeza, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Me gusta el té negro y poco cargado —murmuro en tono de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es tu novio?

Whoa... ¿Qué?

— ¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Matt Rodríguez.

Me río, nerviosa pero curiosa. ¿Qué le daría esa impresión?

—No. Matt es un buen amigo mío, eso es todo. ¿Por qué pensaste que era mi novio?

—La forma en que le sonreíste y él a ti. —Sus ojos dorados sostienen mi mirada. Es tan desconcertante. Quiero mirar hacia otro lado, pero estoy atrapada… hechizada.

—Es más como familia —susurro.

Herondale asiente con la cabeza ligeramente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta y mira hacia su muffin de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran con habilidad el papel mientras lo miro fascinada.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —me pregunta y esa sonrisa secreta y divertida está de regreso.

—No, gracias. —Frunzo el ceño y miro hacia mis manos de nuevo.

—Y el chico que conocí ayer en la tienda. ¿Es tu novio?

—No. Eric es sólo un amigo. Te lo dije ayer. —Oh, esto se está poniendo tonto—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Pareces nerviosa alrededor de los hombres.

Mierda, eso es personal. Sólo estoy nerviosa a tu alrededor, Herondale.

—Te encuentro intimidante. —Me sonrojo hasta llegar a escarlata, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi franqueza y vuelvo la mirada a mis manos otra vez. Puedo escucharlo inhalar fuertemente.

—Deberías encontrarme intimidante. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Eres muy honesta.

Por favor, no bajes la mirada. Me gusta ver tu rostro. —Oh. Pongo la mirada en él y me da una sonrisa alentadora, pero irónica—. Me da una especie de idea de lo que podrías estar pensando. —Respira—. Eres un misterio, señorita Fairchild.

¿Misteriosa? ¿Yo?

—No hay nada misterioso en mí.

—Creo que eres muy reservada —murmura.

¿Lo soy? Wow... ¿Cómo voy a manejar eso? Esto es desconcertante. ¿Yo, reservada? De ninguna manera.

—Excepto cuando te ruborizas, por supuesto, lo que sucede a menudo. Sólo desearía saber el por qué de tu rubor. —Lanza un pequeño trozo de muffin a su boca y comienza a masticarlo lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Y por supuesto, como si fuera el momento justo, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

— ¿Siempre haces ese tipo de observaciones personales?

—No me había dado cuenta que lo hacía. ¿Te he ofendido? —Sonaba sorprendido.

—No —contesto sinceramente.

—Bueno.

—Pero eres muy prepotente —contraataco tranquilamente.

Levanta sus cejas y, si no me equivoco, su cara se enrojece ligeramente también.

—Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera, Clarissa —murmura—. En todas las cosas.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me pediste que te llamara por tu nombre? —Estoy sorprendida por mi atrevimiento. ¿Por qué esta conversación se ha puesto tan seria?

No va de la manera que en que pensé que iba a ir. No puedo creer que esté sintiendo tanta antipatía hacia él. Es como si estuviera intentando ahuyentarlo.

—Las únicas personas que usan mi nombre son mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Es así como quiero que sea.

Oh. Él todavía no me ha dicho, llámame Jace. Es un fanático del control, no hay ninguna otra explicación y una parte de mí está pensando que quizás habría sido mejor que Izzy lo hubiera entrevistado. Dos fanáticos del control juntos. Y es hermosa, me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta la idea de Jace e Izzy juntos. Tomo un sorbo de mi té y Herondale come otro pequeño trozo de su muffin.

— ¿Eres hija única? —pregunta.

Oh… cambio de tema.

—Sí.

—Háblame sobre tus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber esto? Esto es tan aburrido.

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Valentine. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era un bebé.

—Lo siento —murmura y una fugaz mirada triste cruza su rostro.

—No lo recuerdo.

— ¿Y tu madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

—Se podría decir eso.

Frunce el entrecejo.

—No me das mucha información, ¿verdad? —dice secamente, frotando su barbilla como si pensara profundamente.

—Tu tampoco

—Tú me has interrogado ya una vez y yo trato de hacer algunas preguntas. —Me sonríe.

¡Mierda! Él está recordando la pregunta "homosexual". Una vez más, me mortifico.

Durante los próximos años, lo sé, necesitaré terapia intensiva para no sentirme avergonzaba cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Empiezo a balbucear sobre mi madre… cualquier cosa para bloquear ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es maravillosa. Es una romántica incurable. Actualmente va por su cuarto marido.

Levanta sus cejas sorprendido.

—La echo de menos —continúo—. Ella tiene ahora a Valentine. Y sólo espero que él pueda estar pendiente de ella y recoger sus pedacitos cuando sus planes no vayan como estaba previsto. —Sonrío con cariño. No he visto a mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jace está mirándome fijamente, tomando sorbos de su café de vez en cuando.

Realmente no debería mirar su boca. Esos labios… son inquietantes.

— ¿Te llevas bien con tu padrastro?

—Por supuesto. Crecí con él. Es el único padre que conozco.

— ¿Y cómo es él?

— ¿Lucas? Es… reservado.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Herondale, sorprendido.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Reservado como su hijastra —sugiere Herondale.

Me abstengo de poner mis ojos en blanco hacia él.

—Le gusta el fútbol, el fútbol europeo sobre todo, los bolos, pescar y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Ex carpintero —suspiro.

— ¿Viviste con él?

—Sí. Mi madre encontró a su tercer marido cuando yo tenía quince años. Y me quedé con Lucas.

Frunce el entrecejo como si no entendiera.

— ¿No quisiste ir a vivir con tu madre? —pregunta.

Me ruborizo. Esto realmente no es de su incumbencia.

—Su tercer marido vivía en Texas. Mi casa estaba en Montesano. Y… ya sabes, mi mamá estaba recién casada. —Me detengo.

Mamá nunca habla sobre su tercer marido. ¿Hacia dónde quiere ir Herondale con esto? Esto no es de su incumbencia. Los dos podemos jugar a este juego.

—Háblame sobre tus padres —pregunto.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, mi madre es pediatra. Ellos viven en Seattle.

¡Ah…! él pertenece a una familia acomodada. Y me pregunto por la próspera pareja que adopta a tres niños, uno de ellos se convierte en un atractivo hombre que asume el control empresarial y lo conquista sin la ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó a ser así? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

— ¿Qué hacen tus hermanos?

—Simón trabaja en construcción y mi hermana pequeña está en París, estudiando cocina bajo la supervisión de algún famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan con irritación. No quiere hablar de su familia o de sí mismo.

—He oído que París es encantador —murmuro. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar sobre su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

—Es bonito. ¿Has estado ahí? —pregunta, su irritación desaparece.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos. —Así que ahora regresamos a las trivialidades.

¿Qué está escondiendo?

— ¿Te gustaría ir?

— ¿A París? —rechino. Esto me desconcierta, ¿quién no querría ir a París?—. Claro —admito—. Pero es Inglaterra lo que realmente me gustaría visitar.

Inclina su cabeza a un lado, recorriendo con su dedo índice su labio inferior… ¡Oh, Dios!

— ¿Por qué?

Parpadeo rápidamente. Concéntrate, Fairchild.

—Está la casa de Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy. Me gustaría ver los lugares que inspiraron a esas personas para escribir eso maravillosos libros.

Toda esta charla sobre los clásicos literarios me recuerda que debería estar estudiando.

Echo una ojeada a mi reloj.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que estudiar.

— ¿Para tus exámenes?

—Sí. Comienzan el martes.

— ¿Dónde está el automóvil de la señorita Lightwood?

—En el estacionamiento del hotel.

—Te acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señor Herondale.

Sonríe divertido y percibo una enorme sonrisa secreta.

—Eres bienvenida, Clarissa. Es un placer. Ven —ordena y me tiende su mano.

La tomo, aturdida y lo sigo fuera de la cafetería.

Paseamos de vuelta al hotel y me gustaría decir que el silencio es afable. Él parece tranquilo al menos, seguro de sí mismo. En cuanto a mí, estoy intentando evaluar desesperadamente cómo ha ido nuestro café de la mañana. Me siento como si me hubiera entrevistado para un empleo, pero no estoy segura de que sea eso.

— ¿Siempre llevas pantalón? —pregunta inesperadamente.

—Normalmente.

Asiente con la cabeza. Estamos de regreso en la intersección, frente al hotel. Mi mente está dando vueltas. Qué pregunta tan extraña… Y soy consciente de que nuestro tiempo juntos es limitado. Eso es todo. Es así y lo he echado a perder por completo, lo sé.

Quizás él tiene a alguien.

— ¿Tienes novia? —digo bruscamente. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta?

Sus labios se curvan en una peculiar medio sonrisa y mira hacia abajo, hacia mí.

—No, Clarissa. No tengo novia —dice suavemente.

¡Oh…! ¿Qué significa? ¿No es homosexual? Oh, quizás es… ¡mierda! Debe de haberme mentido en su entrevista. Y por un momento, creo que va a continuar con alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre esta criptica declaración, pero no lo hace. Tengo que irme. Tengo que intentar reordenar mis pensamientos. Tengo que alejarme de él.

Camino hacia adelante y tropiezo, saliendo precipitadamente hacia el camino.

— ¡Mierda, Clary! —grita Herondale. Me toma de la mano y lo hace con tanta fuerza que caigo contra él, justo cuando un ciclista pasa a toda velocidad yendo en la dirección incorrecta por la calle de sentido único y casi me atropella.

Todo pasa tan rápido, en un minuto estoy cayendo, al próximo estoy en sus brazos y él me está sosteniendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Inhalo su aroma limpio y vital. Él huele a ropa de lino recién lavada y a algún caro gel de baño. ¡Oh Dios, es embriagador!

Inhalo profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurra. Tiene un brazo a mí alrededor, estrechándome contra él, mientras los dedos de su otra mano trazan suavemente mi rostro, sondeando suavemente, examinándome. Su pulgar roza mi labio inferior y escucho cómo contiene la respiración. Está mirándome fijamente a los ojos y sostengo su mirada ansiosa, ardiente durante un momento o quizás sea por siempre… pero finalmente, su hermosa boca atrae mi atención. ¡Oh Dios! Y por primera vez en veintiún años, quiero ser besada. Quiero sentir su boca contra la mía.

**Comenten y síganme por favor!**

**Flor- :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo se llama: "una emborrachara y herondale" **

Bésame, maldita sea! Le suplico, pero no me puedo mover. Estoy paralizada por una extraña y desconocida necesidad, completamente cautivada por él. Miro fijamente la exquisitamente esculpida boca de Jace Herondale, hipnotizada y él me devuelve la mirada, sus ojos escurecidos y entornados. Respira con más fuerza de lo habitual y yo he dejado de respirar por completo. Estoy en tus brazos. Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira profundamente y me ofrece una breve señal de negación con la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, lo hace con algún nuevo propósito, una firme resolución.

—Clarissa, debes mantenerte lejos de mí. No soy el hombre adecuado para ti —susurra. ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Ciertamente debería ser yo quien decida eso. Le frunzo el ceño y niego con la cabeza.

—Respira, Clarissa, respira. Voy a ponerte de pie y a dejarte ir —dice en voz baja y me aleja con gentileza.

La adrenalina se ha disparado a través de mi cuerpo, ya sea por el fallido atropellamiento del ciclista o por la embriagadora proximidad de Jace, dejándome ansiosa y débil. ¡No! Grita mi mente cuando él se aleja, dejándome desamparada.

Tiene sus manos sobre mis hombros, sosteniéndome con sus brazos extendidos, observando mis reacciones cuidadosamente. Y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que quería ser besada, que lo hice malditamente obvio y él no lo hizo. No me quiere.

Realmente no me quiere. He estropeado magníficamente el café de la mañana.

—Lo tengo —respiro, encontrando mi voz—. Gracias —murmuro, inundada de humillación. ¿Cómo pude haber malinterpretado tanto la situación entre nosotros?

Tengo que alejarme de él.

— ¿Por qué? —Frunce el ceño. Aún mantiene sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Por salvarme —susurro.

—Ese idiota manejaba en sentido contrario. Me alegro de que estaba aquí. Me estremezco al pensar lo que te podría haber pasado. ¿Quieres venir y sentarte en el Hotel por un momento? —Me libera, las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y estoy de pie frente a él sintiéndome como una tonta.

Con una sacudida, aclaro mi cabeza. Simplemente quiero irme. Todas mis vagas y no articuladas esperanzas han sido frustradas. No me quiere. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Me regaño. ¿Qué querría Jace Herondale contigo? Mi subconsciente se burla de mí. Envuelvo mis brazos a mí alrededor, me giro para hacerle frente a la calle y tomo nota con alivio de que el hombre verde ha aparecido. Rápidamente atravieso la calle, consciente de que Herondale está detrás de mí. Fuera del Hotel, me volteo brevemente para hacerle frente pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y por hacer la sesión de fotos —murmuro.

—Clarissa… Yo… —Se detiene, y la angustia en su voz reclama mi atención, por lo que contra mi voluntad me encuentro mirándole detenidamente. Sus ojos dorados lucen sombríos cuando se pasa una mano por el cabello. Se ve contrariado, frustrado, sus expresiones son crudas. Todo su cuidadoso control se ha evaporado.

— ¿Qué, Jace? —espeto con irritación después que él dice… nada. Sólo quiero irme. Tengo que llevarme lejos mi frágil y herido orgullo y de alguna manera cuidar de él hasta que sane.

—Buena suerte con tus exámenes —murmura.

¿Eh? ¿Esta es la razón de por qué se ve tan desolado? ¿Esta es la gran despedida?

¿Simplemente desearme suerte en mis exámenes?

—Gracias. —No puedo ocultar el sarcasmo en mi voz—. Adiós, Señor Herondale. —Me vuelvo sobre mis talones, vagamente sorprendida porque no tropiezo y sin darle un segundo vistazo, desaparezco por la vereda hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Una vez bajo el oscuro, frío concreto del estacionamiento con sus sombrías luces fluorescentes, me apoyo contra la pared y pongo la cabeza en mis manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Espontáneas e indeseadas lágrimas llenan mis ojos. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Me hundo en el suelo, enojada conmigo misma por esta reacción sin sentido.

Doblando mis rodillas, me doblo sobre mí misma. Quiero hacerme tan pequeña como sea posible. Quizás así este absurdo dolor sea menor mientras más pequeña me vuelva. Colocando la cabeza sobre mis rodillas, dejo que las irracionales lágrimas caigan sin restricciones. Lloro por la pérdida de algo que nunca tuve. Qué ridículo. Estar en duelo por algo que nunca fue… mis frustrados sueños, esperanzas y mis deterioradas expectativas.

Nunca había recibido un rechazo. De acuerdo… sí era una de las últimas en ser escogida para el baloncesto o el voleibol, pero entendía eso: correr y hacer algo más al mismo tiempo, como hacer rebotar o lanzar una pelota, no es lo mío. Soy realmente pasiva en cualquier tipo de deporte.

Aunque románticamente, nunca me he puesto a mí misma en esa posición, jamás. Una vida de inseguridad: soy demasiado pálida, demasiado flacucha, demasiado desaliñada, descoordinada y una larga lista de defectos que continúa. He sido siempre la primera en rechazar a cualquiera que pudiera ser considerado como un admirador. Había un chico en mi clase de química que me gustaba, pero nunca nadie ha despertado mi interés, nadie excepto Jace maldito Herondale. Quizá debería ser más amable con gente a la que le gusto, como Eric Clayton y Matt Rodríguez, aunque estoy segura que ninguno de ellos ha sido encontrado sollozando a solas en lugares oscuros. Quizás todo lo que necesito es un buen llanto.

¡Detente! ¡Detente ahora! Mi subconsciente está gritándome metafóricamente, de brazos cruzados, apoyándose en una pierna y golpeando con su pie en señal de frustración.

Sube al auto, ve a casa y continúa con tus estudios. Olvídate de él… ¡Ahora! Y detén toda esta mierda de regodearte en la autocompasión.

Inhalo profundamente, me estabilizo y me levanto. Espabílate Fairchild. Mientras me dirijo al automóvil de Izzy seco las lágrimas de mi rostro. No pensaré en él de nuevo. Puedo lidiar con este incidente como si fuera sólo una experiencia más y concentrarme en mis exámenes.

Izzy está sentada en la mesa del comedor con su computadora portátil cuando llego.

Su sonrisa de bienvenida se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

—Clary ¿qué va mal?

Ay no… no el Interrogatorio Isabelle Lightwood. Niego con la cabeza, imitando su estilo de "ríndete ahora", pero bien podría estar lidiando con un ciego sordomudo.

—Has estado llorando. —Ella tenía un don excepcional para señalar los malditos hechos obvios algunas veces—. ¿Qué te hizo ese cabrón? —gruñe y su rostro… Jesús, da miedo.

—Nada Izzy. —En realidad ese el problema. El pensamiento trae una sonrisa irónica

A mi rostro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has estado llorando? Tú nunca lloras —dice, su voz suavizándose. Se pone de pie, sus ojos marrones rebosantes de preocupación. Pone sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abraza. Necesito decirle algo para hacerla retroceder.

—Estuve a punto de ser golpeada por un ciclista. —Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, pero la distrae momentáneamente de… él.

—Por Dios, Clary, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? —Me sostiene con el brazo extendido y me mira rápidamente.

—No. Jace me salvó —susurro—, pero estaba muy conmocionada.

—No me sorprende. ¿Cómo estuvo el café? Sé que lo odias.

—Tomé un té. Estuvo bien, nada que reportar en realidad. No sé por qué me lo pidió.

—Le gustas Clary. —Deja caer sus brazos.

—Ya no. No voy a volver a verlo. —Sí, de hecho consigo hacerlo sonar como que no me importa.

— ¿De veras?

Mierda. Está intrigada. Me dirijo a la cocina para que no pueda ver mi rostro.

—Sí… él está un poco fuera de mi liga Izzy —digo tan secamente como puedo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ay Izzy, es obvio. —Me doy media vuelta y la enfrento cuando se detiene en el umbral de la cocina.

—No lo es para mí —dice—. De acuerdo, tiene más dinero que tú, pero entonces ¡también tiene más dinero que la mayoría de las personas en América!

—Izzy él es… —Me encojo de hombros.

— ¡Clary! Por el amor de Dios, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Eres absolutamente divina —me interrumpe. Ay no. Va comenzar con eso de nuevo.

—Izzy, por favor. Tengo que estudiar —la interrumpo. Ella frunce el ceño.

— ¿Quieres ver el artículo? Ya está terminado. Matt tomó algunas fotos realmente buenas.

¿Necesito un recordatorio visual del hermoso Jace no-te-quiero Herondale?

—Claro. —Conjuro una sonrisa en mi rostro y camino hasta la portátil. Y allí está él, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome carente de algo. Pretendo leer el artículo, todo el tiempo encontrando su mirada dorado, buscando en la fotografía alguna pista que me diga por qué no es el hombre adecuado para mí, según sus propias palabras. Y de pronto, salta a la vista. Es demasiado gloriosamente bien parecido. Somos polos opuestos y de dos mundos muy diferentes. Tengo una visión de mí misma como Ícaro volando demasiada cerca del sol, ardiendo y estrellándome como resultado. Sus palabras cobran sentido. No es adecuado para mí. Esto es lo que quería decir y hace que su rechazo sea más fácil de aceptar… casi. Puedo vivir con esto. Lo comprendo.

—Muy buen trabajo, Izzy. —Me las arreglo para decir—. Voy a estudiar. —No voy a pensar en él de nuevo por ahora, me comprometo conmigo misma y abriendo mis apuntes, comienzo a leer.

Es sólo cuando estoy acostada, intentando dormir, que le permito a mis pensamientos ir a la deriva, regresando a mi extraña mañana. Sigo volviendo a lo de "no suelo salir con nadie" y me enfado por haberla recordado antes, cuando estaba en sus brazos suplicándole mentalmente con cada fibra de mi ser que me besara. Lo había dicho allí y antes. No me quería como novia. Me pongo de costado. Ociosamente, me pregunto si tal vez es célibe. Cierro los ojos y comienzo a dejarme ir. Quizás se reserva para alguien especial. Bueno, no para ti, mi subconsciente soñoliento me da un golpe final antes de liberarse dentro de mis sueños.

Y esa noche, sueño con ojos dorados, diferentes formas de hojas marrones en leche, corro a través de lugares oscuros con espectrales luces fluorescentes y no sé si corro hacia o estoy escapando de algo… simplemente no está claro.

Bajo mi lápiz. Terminado. Mi examen final está terminado. Siento la sonrisa del gato Risón extenderse en mi rostro. Probablemente es la primera vez que he sonreído en toda la semana. Es viernes y celebraremos esta noche, celebrar de verdad. ¡Incluso podría emborracharme! Nunca antes he estado borracha. Le doy un vistazo a través de la sala de deportes a Izzy, quién continúa garabateando furiosamente, a cinco minutos para terminar. Esto es todo, el final de mi carrera académica. Nunca tendré que volver a sentarme entre filas de ansiosos y aislados estudiantes. Dentro de mi cabeza estoy haciendo elegantes piruetas, sabiendo muy bien que ese es el único lugar en el que puedo hacerlas. Izzy deja de escribir y baja su lápiz. Me mira y también veo su sonrisa de gato Risón.

Volvemos a nuestro apartamento en su Mercedes, negándonos a hablar de nuestro examen final. Izzy está más preocupada por lo que llevará puesto esta noche en el bar. Yo estoy ocupada intentando tomar mis llaves dentro del bolso.

—Clary, hay un paquete para ti. —Izzy está de pie en los escalones de la puerta principal sosteniendo un paquete envuelto en papel marrón. Qué raro. No he encargado nada en Amazon recientemente. Izzy me da el paquete y toma mis llaves para abrir la puerta principal. Esta dirigido a la Srta. Clarissa Fairchild. No hay un nombre o dirección de remitente. Quizás sea de mi mamá o de Lucas.

—Probablemente es de mis padres.

— ¡Ábrelo! —Izzy está emocionada mientras se dirige a la cocina por nuestra "Champán para celebrar que nuestros exámenes han acabado"

Abro el paquete y dentro encuentro una cajita mediana de cuero que contiene tres libros aparentemente idénticos, cubiertos con tela vieja y una tarjeta blanca. Escrita por un solo lado, con tinta negra y una clara letra cursiva, dice lo siguiente:

**¿Por qué no me dijiste que había peligro? ¿Por qué no me advertiste?**

**Las damas saben de lo que deben protegerse, ya que leen novelas en las que se les previene de estos trucos…**

Reconozco la cita de Tess

. Estoy aturdida por la ironía de que acabo de pasar tres horas escribiendo acerca de las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizás no es una ironía… quizás es deliberado. Inspecciono los libros de cerca, tres volúmenes de Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Abro el libro. Escrito en el frente con algún tipo de letra antigua, está lo siguiente:

"Londres: Jack R. Osgood, McIlvaine &amp; Co., 1981."

Santa mierda, son primeras ediciones. Deben valer una fortuna y sé de inmediato quién las envía. Izzy está sobre mi hombro contemplando los libros. Toma la tarjeta.

—Primeras ediciones —susurro.

—No. —Los ojos de Izzy se amplían con incredulidad—. ¿Herondale?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—No puedo pensar en nadie más.

— ¿Qué significa esta tarjeta?

Tess: Tess of the D'Urbervilles, es una novela del poeta inglés Thomas Hardy, publicada por primera vez

En 1891.

—No tengo la menor idea. Creo que es una advertencia, honestamente, él continúa advirtiéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es como si estuviera golpeando a su puerta. —Frunzo el ceño.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de él, Clary, pero de verdad está afectándote. Con o sin advertencias.

No me he permitido obsesionarme con Jace Herondale durante esta última semana.

Bueno… sus ojos dorados siguen frecuentando mis sueños y sé que me tomará una eternidad sacar la sensación de sus brazos a mi alrededor y su maravillosa fragancia de mi cerebro. ¿Por qué me envió esto? Me dijo que yo no era para él.

—He encontrado una primera edición de Tess en venta en Nueva York en 14.000 dólares. Pero la tuya se ve mucho mejor. Debe haber costado más. —Izzy le está consultando a su buen amigo Google.

—Esta cita, Tess se la dice a su madre luego de que Alec D'Urbervilles le ha hecho una de sus maldades.

—Ya lo sé —reflexiona Izzy—. ¿Qué intenta decir?

—No sé y no me importa. No puedo aceptar estos libros. Los enviaré de regreso con una cita igual de desconcertante de alguna parte oscura del libro.

— ¿La cita en la que Ángel Clare dice "vete a la mierda"? —pregunta Izzy con el rostro completamente serio.

—Sí, esa cita. —Me río. Amo a Izzy, es tan leal y solidaria. Embalo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor. Izzy me da una copa de Champán.

—Por el término de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seattle. —Izzy sonríe abiertamente.

—Por el término de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Seattle y excelentes resultados. —Chocamos las copas y bebemos

El bar es ruidoso y agitado, lleno de próximos graduandos dispuestos a emborracharse.

Matt se une a nosotras. No se graduará hasta el otro año, pero está de ánimo festivo y nos apoya en nuestro espíritu de libertad recién encontrada comprándonos una jarra de margarita. Mientras termino mi quinta, sé que esto no es una buena idea, principalmente por el champán ingerido.

— ¿Y ahora qué, Clary? —me grita Matt por encima del ruido.

—Izzy y yo nos mudaremos a Seattle. Los padres de Izzy le han comprado un departamento allí.

—Dios mío. Así es como vive la otra mitad. Pero estarás de vuelta para mi Show.

—Por supuesto, Matt, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. —Sonrío y él pone su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me cerca a él.

—Significa mucho para mí que estés allí, Clary. —Susurra en mi oído—. ¿Otra margarita?

—Matt Luis Rodríguez, ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que está funcionando. —Suelto una risita—. Creo que será mejor que tome una cerveza. Iré a buscarnos una jarra.

— ¡Más bebida! —grita Izzy.

Izzy tiene la constitución de un buey. Tiene su brazo envuelto alrededor de Levi, uno de nuestros compañeros de estudios en inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en el periódico escolar. Ha renunciado a tomar fotos por la embriaguez que lo rodea. Sólo tiene ojos para Izzy. Ella tiene puesta una camiseta minúscula, jeans ajustados y tacones altos, cabello recogido en alto con pequeños mechones colgándole alrededor del rostro, su yo usualmente impresionante. Yo, soy más usar Converses y camisetas de estilo niña, pero estoy usando mis jeans más favorecedores. Me libero del agarre de Matt y me levanto de la mesa. Woah. La cabeza me da vueltas. Tengo que afirmarme del respaldo de la silla. Los cocteles a base de tequila no son una buena idea.

Me dirijo hacia la barra y decido que debería visitar el tocador mientras puedo mantenerme sobre mis propios pies. Bien pensado, Clary. Me tambaleo a través de la multitud. Por supuesto, hay una fila, pero al menos está tranquilo y fresco en el pasillo. Tomo mi teléfono celular para aliviar el aburrimiento de la fila de espera. Hmm… ¿A quién me llamé la última vez? ¿A Matt? Antes de ese hay un número que no reconozco.

Ah, sí. Herondale, creo que este es su número. Me río tontamente. No tengo idea de qué hora es, tal vez lo despierte. Quizás pueda decirme porque me envío esos libros y el mensaje críptico. Si quiere que permanezca alejada, debería dejarme en paz. Contengo una sonrisa de borracha y presiono el botón de re llamada. Responde al segundo timbre.

— ¿Clarissa? —Está sorprendido de escucharme. Bueno, francamente, estoy sorprendida de llamarlo. Entonces, mi confundido cerebro registra… ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo?

— ¿Por qué me enviaste los libros? —digo, formando mal las palabras.

— ¿Clarissa, estás bien? Tu voz suena extraña. —Su voz está llena de preocupación.

—Yo no soy la extraña, tú lo eres —lo acuso. Ahí, eso se lo dice, mi valor alimentado por el alcohol.

—Clarissa, ¿has estado bebiendo?

— ¿Qué te importa?

—Estoy… curioso. ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar.

— ¿Cuál Bar? —Suena exasperado.

—Un bar en Portland.

— ¿Cómo regresarás a casa?

—Encontraré una manera. —Esta conversación no está saliendo como esperaba.

— ¿En qué bar estás?

— ¿Por qué me enviaste los libros, Jace?

—Clarissa, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora. —Su tono es tan, pero tan dictatorial… como siempre controlador. Me lo imagino como un director de películas antiguas, usando pantalones de montar, sosteniendo un megáfono y una fusta. La imagen me hace reír a carcajadas.

—Eres tan dominante… —Suelto una risita tonta.

—Clary, ayúdame con esto, ¿en dónde diablos estás? Jace Herondale está maldiciendo frente a mí. Me río de nuevo.

—Estoy en Portland… muy lejos de Seattle.

— ¿En qué parte de Portland?

—Adiós, Jace.

— ¡Clary!

Cuelgo. ¡Ja! Aunque no me dijo nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy realmente borracha, mi cabeza nada incómoda mientras me arrastro en la fila. Bueno, el objetivo del ejercicio era emborracharse. Lo he logrado. Esto es algo como: una experiencia que probablemente no debe ser repetida. La fila se ha movido y ahora es mi turno. Me quedo mirando fijamente el cartel en la parte posterior de la puerta del baño que exalta las virtudes del sexo seguro. Santa mierda, ¿acabo de llamar a Jace Herondale? Mierda. Mi teléfono suena y me hace saltar. Grito por la sorpresa.

—Hola —gimo tímidamente al teléfono. No había contado con esto.

—Iré a recogerte —dice y cuelga. Sólo Jace Herondale puede sonar tan tranquilo y amenazante al mismo tiempo.

Santa mierda. Subo mis pantalones. Mi corazón late con fuerza. ¿Vendrá a buscarme? Ay no, me voy a enfermar… no… estoy bien. Espera. Simplemente está jugando con mi cabeza. No le dije en dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme aquí. Además, le tomará horas llegar aquí desde Seattle. Y ya nos habremos ido para entonces. Me lavo las manos y compruebo mi rostro en el espejo. Me veo ruborizada y ligeramente desenfocada. Hmm… Tequila.

Espero en la barra por lo que se siente como una eternidad por la jarra de cerveza y finalmente vuelvo a la mesa.

—Te fuiste por mucho tiempo —me regaña Izzy—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En la fila para ir al baño.

Matt y Levi están teniendo un acalorado debate acerca de nuestro equipo local de beisbol. Matt hace una pausa en su sermón para servirnos cerveza a todos y tomo un largo trago.

—Izzy, creo que será mejor que salga y tome un poco de aire fresco.

—Clary, eres verdaderamente un peso ligero.

—Serán cinco minutos.

Me abro paso a través de la multitud de nuevo. Estoy comenzando a sentir náuseas, mi cabeza está girando y no tengo mucho equilibrio. Menos equilibro de lo normal.

Tomar el aire fresco en el estacionamiento hace que me cuenta de cuan borracha estoy.

Mi visión se ha visto afectada y realmente estoy viendo doble todas las cosas, al igual que en las viejas repeticiones de los dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry. Creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Por qué me permití llegar a esto?

—Clary. —Matt ha llegado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que simplemente he bebido un poquito demás. —Le sonrío débilmente.

—Yo también —murmura, sus oscuros ojos mirándome intensamente—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta y da un paso hacia mí, poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Matt estoy bien. Puedo hacerlo. —Intento empujarlo para alejarlo pero es un débil intento.

—Clary, por favor —susurra, y ahora me sostiene en sus brazos, acercándome más a él.

—Matt, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes que me gustas Clary, por favor. —Una de sus manos está en la parte baja de mi espalda apretándome contra él, la otra sobre mi mentón tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás. Demonios… va a besarme.

—No Matt, detente, no. —Lo empujo, pero es una pared de músculo duro y no lo puedo mover. Su mano se ha deslizado hacia mi cabello y deja quieta mi cabeza.

—Por favor, Clary, cariña —susurra contra mis labios. Su aliento es suave y demasiado dulce, por las Margaritas y la cerveza. Con suavidad, traza un sendero de besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta la comisura de mis labios. Me siento borracha, fuera de control y con pánico. La sensación es sofocante.

—Matt, no —suplico. No quiero esto. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.

—Creo que la señorita dijo que no —dice tranquilamente una voz en la oscuridad.

¡Santa Mierda! Jace Herondale, está aquí. ¿Cómo? Matt me libera.

—Herondale —dice con sequedad. Miro ansiosamente a Jace. Él está mirando a Matt con el ceño fruncido. Y está furioso. Mierda. Mi estomago da un tirón y me inclino hacia adelante, mi cuerpo ya no es capaz de tolerar el alcohol y vomito de forma espectacular sobre el suelo.

—Ugh, ¡Dios mío, Clary! —Matt salta hacia atrás, asqueado. Herondale recoge mi cabello y lo saca de la línea de fuego y me conduce con cuidado a un jardín ubicado en el borde del estacionamiento. Noto, con profunda gratitud, que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a vomitar otra vez, hazlo aquí. Yo te sostendré. —Uno de sus brazos está alrededor de mis hombros, el otro sostiene mi pelo en una improvisada cola de caballo sobre mi espalda dejando mi rostro despejado. Trato de alejarlo pero vomito de nuevo… y otra vez. Oh, mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a durar esto? Aun cuando mi estómago está vacío y ya nada viene, horribles arcadas sacuden mi cuerpo. Prometo en silencio que jamás volveré a beber. Esto es simplemente demasiado horrible como para poder expresarlo en palabras. Finalmente, se detiene.

Mis manos descansan en la pared de ladrillo que bordea el pequeño jardín, apenas sosteniéndome: vomitar tanto es agotador. Herondale retira sus manos y me ofrece un pañuelo. Sólo él tendría un pañuelo de lino recién lavado con las iniciales CTG grabadas en él. No sabía que todavía se podía comprar uno de estos. Vagamente, mientras me limpio la boca, me pregunto qué significa la T. No me atrevo a mirarlo.

Estoy abrumada por la vergüenza, disgustada conmigo misma. Quiero que las azaleas del jardín me traguen y estar en cualquier parte menos aquí.

Matt continúa rondando la entrada del bar, vigilándonos. Gimo y pongo mi cabeza entre mis manos. Este tiene que ser simplemente el peor momento de mi vida. Mi cabeza sigue a la deriva mientras trato de recordar uno peor —sólo consigo recordar el rechazo de Jace— y esto es mucho, mucho más terrible en términos de humillación. Me arriesgo a darle un vistazo. Me está mirando fijamente, su rostro íntegro, sin dejar traslucir nada. Me doy la vuelta y miro a Matt quien luce muy avergonzado y, al igual que yo, intimidado por Herondale. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle a mi supuesto amigo. Ninguna de las cuales puedo repetir delante del Gerente General Jace Herondale. Clary, a quién engañas, acaba de verte vomitar sobre el suelo y la flora local. No hay forma de disfrazar que no sabes comportarte como una dama.

—Ehm... nos vemos adentro —murmura Matt, pero ambos lo ignoramos y él se escabulle dentro del edificio. Estoy sola con Herondale. Doble mierda. ¿Qué debería decirle?

Disculparme por la llamada telefónica.

—Lo siento —murmuro, mirando el pañuelo que estoy apretando furiosamente con los dedos. Es tan suave.

— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas Clarissa?

Ah mierda, está exigiendo una explicación.

—La llamada telefónica principalmente, sentirme mal. Ah, la lista es interminable —murmuro, sintiendo como mi piel se sonrojaba. Por favor, por favor ¿puedo morir ahora?

—Todos hemos estado ahí, quizás no tan dramáticamente como tú —dice secamente—

. Se trata de conocer tus propios límites, Clarissa. Quiero decir, estoy a favor de presionar hasta el límite, pero, de verdad, esto es demasiado. ¿Este tipo de comportamiento es un hábito en ti?

La cabeza me zumba por el exceso de alcohol y la irritación ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver esto con él? No lo invité aquí. Suena como un hombre de mediana edad regañándome como si fuera una niña descarriada. Una parte de mí quiere decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche como lo hice hoy, entonces es mi decisión y no tenía nada que ver con él, pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente. No ahora que he vomitado frente a él. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No —digo compungida—. Nunca he estado borracha antes y ahora mismo no tengo deseos de volver a estarlo.

Simplemente no entiendo por qué está aquí. Comienzo a sentirme mareada. Él se da cuenta, me toma antes de que caiga y me alza en sus brazos, sosteniéndome contra su pecho como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

—Tengo que decirle a Izzy. —Buen Señor, estoy en sus brazos otra vez.

—Mi hermano puede decirle.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi hermano, Simón, está hablando con la señorita Lightwood.

— ¿De veras? —No lo entiendo.

—Él estaba conmigo cuando llamaste.

— ¿En Seattle? —Estoy confundida.

—No, me estoy hospedando en el Heathman

¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?

—Rastreé tu teléfono celular Clarissa.

Oh, por supuesto que lo hizo. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? _Acosador_, me susurra mi subconsciente a través de la nube de tequila que todavía flota en mi cerebro, pero de alguna manera, porque se trata de él, no me molesta.

— ¿Tienes una chaqueta o un bolso?

—Ehm… Sí, vine con ambos. Jace, por favor, tengo que decirle a Izzy. Se preocupará. —Su boca se aprieta en una línea dura y suspira pesadamente.

—Si tienes que hacerlo.

Me pone de pie y, tomando mi mano, me conduce de nuevo dentro del bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracha, avergonzada, exhausta, mortificada y en algún extraño nivel, Heathman: Hotel ubicado en el centro de Portland, Oregón, en el distrito cultural y financiero. Extremadamente emocionada. Él está tomado mi mano, un despliegue tan confuso de emociones. Necesitaré de al menos una semana para procesarlas todas.

Es ruidoso, está lleno de gente y la música ha comenzado, por lo que hay una gran multitud en la pista de baile. Izzy no está en nuestra mesa y Matt ha desaparecido.

Levi se ve perdido y desamparado estando solo.

— ¿Dónde está Izzy? —le grito a Levi por encima del ruido. Mi cabeza comienza a palpitar al ritmo del contrabajo.

—Bailando —grita Levi y puedo decir que está enfadado. Está mirando a Jace suspicazmente.

Me pongo mi chaqueta negra y meto mi pequeño bolso por encima de mi cabeza de manera que quede en mi cadera. Estoy lista para irme una vez que haya visto a Izzy.

—Ella está en la pista de baile. —Toco el brazo de Jace, me inclino y le grito al oído, rozando su cabello con la nariz, oliendo su aroma limpio y fresco. Ay mi Dios.

Todos esos sentimientos prohibidos y desconocidos que he intentado negar salen a la superficie y corren a través de mi agotado cuerpo. Me sonrojo y en algún lugar muy profundo, mis músculos se contraen deliciosamente.

Él pone los ojos en blanco, toma mi mano de nuevo y me guía hasta la barra. Es servido inmediatamente. No hay espera para el señor Controlador Herondale, ¿todo le tiene que llegar tan fácilmente? No puedo escuchar lo que ordena. Me entrega un vaso enorme de agua helada.

—Bebe —me ordena.

Las luces se mueven dando vueltas al compás de la música arrojando extraños colores y sombras al bar y a sus clientes. Él alterna entre verde, azul, blanco y un rojo demoniaco. Me observa con atención. Tomo un sorbo tentativo.

—Bébelo todo —grita para hacerse oír por sobre la música.

Es tan autoritario. Se pasa una mano a través de su cabello rebelde. Se ve frustrado, enojado. ¿Cuál es su problema? Aparte de que una tonta niña ebria lo llame en medio de la noche y él piense que debe rescatarla. Y resulta ser que si debe salvarla de su amigo demasiado amoroso. Y luego la ve vomitando a sus pies. Ay, Clary… ¿Superarás esto alguna vez? Mi subconsciente está chasqueando la lengua y mirándome fijamente por encima de sus anteojos de media luna, figurativamente hablando, claro. Me balanceo un poco y él pone una mano en mi hombro para estabilizarme. Hago lo que se me dice y me tomo el vaso entero. Me hace sentir mareada. Quitándome el vaso de las manos lo coloca en la barra. En medio del desenfoque, le doy un vistazo a lo que lleva puesto; una camisa blanca holgada de lino, pantalones ajustados, zapatillas converse negras y una chaqueta oscura a rayas. Su camisa está desabrochada en la parte superior y no veo una pizca de pelo. En mi actual estado mental, se ve delicioso. Toma mi mano una vez más. Santo cielo, me lleva a la pista de baile. Mierda. Yo no bailo. Puede sentir mi resistencia y bajo las luces de colores, puedo ver su ligeramente sardónica sonrisa divertida. Le da un tirón a mi mano y estoy de nuevo en sus brazos.

Comienza a moverse, llevándome con él. Caramba, sabe bailar. Y no puedo creer que esté siguiéndolo paso a paso. Quizá sea porque estoy borracha y puedo seguir el ritmo. Me aprieta con fuerza contra él, su cuerpo contra el mío… Si no me apretara con tanta fuerza, estoy segura de que me desmayaría a sus pies. En el fondo de mi mente, la advertencia que a menudo mi madre me recitaba resuena en mi cabeza: Nunca confíes en un hombre que sabe bailar.

Nos mueve a través de la multitud de bailarines hasta el otro lado de la pista de baile y llegamos junto a Izzy y Simón, el hermano de Jace. La música martillea con fuerza en mi cabeza. Se me corta la respiración. Izzy está haciendo sus movimientos. Baila moviendo su trasero. Y ella sólo lo hace cuando realmente le gusta alguien. Lo que significa que habrá tres de nosotros para el desayuno mañana temprano. ¡Izzy!

Jace se inclina y le grita a Simón en el oído. No puedo escuchar lo que dice. Simón es alto y de hombros anchos, pelo rubio rizado y unos ojos perversamente brillantes. No puedo decir de qué color son debido al juego de brillantes luces intermitentes. Simón sonríe y tira de Izzy a sus brazos, en donde ella está más que feliz de estar…

¡Izzy! Incluso en mi estado de ebriedad, me asombra. Acaba de conocerlo. Ella asiente con la cabeza a cualquier cosa que Simón le esté diciendo, luego me sonríe y me dice adiós con la mano. Jace nos saca de la pista de baile en un rápido tiempo doble.

Pero nunca llegué a hablar con ella. ¿Está bien? Puedo ver donde terminarán las cosas para ellos dos. Tengo que hacer la charla del sexo seguro. En el fondo de mi mente, espero que lea uno de los carteles en la parte posterior de las puertas de los aseos. Mis pensamientos se estrellan contra mi cerebro, luchando con la difusa sensación de embriaguez. Hace tanto calor aquí, es demasiado ruidoso, colorido, demasiado brillante. Mi cabeza comienza a ir a la deriva, ay no…y puedo sentir el suelo viniendo al encuentro de mi rostro o al menos así se siente. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Jace, es su discordante calificativo.

—Mierda.

**Y termina! Tan tan tan…**

**Flor :3**


End file.
